Beautiful Stranger Outtakes
by NJNYTwiGals
Summary: Outtakes from our story Beautiful Stranger
1. Chapter 1 EPOV

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is an outtake we wrote for two of our readers, Swino16 and ChiTwiGal, for The Fandom Gives Back auction. We want to thank them both for their donations to such a wonderful cause. This chapter covers Chapter 1, and then some, of the first chapter of **_**Beautiful Stranger**_** from Edward's POV.**

**We should have the next regular chapters of both **_**Beautiful Stranger **_**and **_**WhereThere's Smoke **_**posted soon.**

**

* * *

**

**FGB Outtake Beautiful Stranger- EPOV of Chapter 1**

***EPOV***

If anyone had told me when I was growing up that by the age of twenty-seven I would be a divorced, single father to a five year old daughter, I would've scoffed and told them, "No fucking way." Don't get me wrong, it's not like I never wanted to have kids or anything, but shit, having a kid at twenty-two? I had my whole life ahead of me, practically mapped out for years. I was going to USC and intended to study Architectural Design. Marriage and kids just did not factor in for a long while.

Nope. Not me.

Well…life threw me one surprising curve ball, and by the time I was a senior in college, I was married with a baby on the way. I did end up going to school in California. Having been born and raised in Chicago, Illinois, I'd wanted to branch out and explore my college options. I wanted out of the hustle and bustle of city life and had always dreamed of going out west. Not to mention, I was sick and tired of the harsh winters, and since Florida and other places like that along the East Coast were way too humid for my liking, the only other option for me was California.

I met Tanya my freshman year at USC when we were placed randomly in a group in an art appreciation class. She was everything I loved in a woman…smart, feisty, and beautiful. Man, was she fucking gorgeous with her wavy, long strawberry blonde hair, eyes as blue as the ocean, and a body that literally stopped traffic. Jesus, just looking at the way she sauntered into a room, commanding the attention of everyone, hypnotizing them with the sway of her hips had me practically panting for her. From the moment she challenged me on the meaning of the painting that was up for discussion, we ended up in a heated debate for the duration of the class. When the professor dismissed everyone I immediately asked Tanya if she wanted to grab some coffee. I couldn't get enough of her and her free-spirited attitude. I had no clue what would happen between us, if anything at all, but I did know that I needed to pick her brain a bit to see what made this interesting girl tick.

Coffee turned into lunch, which turned into dinner the next night. Tanya and I had hit it off, having some things in common, such as our passion for art. Tanya was a true Californian whose first mode of transportation was a surf board. She had eclectic taste, right down to those long, flowy skirts with different patterns on them that she would wear. Not caring what anyone thought about her, Tanya was extremely opinionated and wasn't ever afraid to really tell you her feelings on any given subject.

Yes, Tanya was a breath of fresh air for me, teaching me it was okay to relax and let loose a bit. I never could quite think outside the box in life like her, yet I still understood her on some level. It was the artist in both of us, I guess. She was studying to become a professional photographer and dreamed of traveling the world, going on various photo shoots, while I was extremely passionate and dead set on becoming an architect. We were both so driven, so focused.

Don't ask me how I became so obsessed with the structural aspects of buildings. From the moment I could remember, I was fascinated with how buildings were designed and built. I was the kid in pre-school who most definitely would not share the blocks, as I was too busy creating the next Sear's Tower. I was the kid who always looked up towards the sky admiring the delicate etching on a skyscraper, essentially pissing off anyone who I accidentally bumped into because I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking whenever I visited the city with my parents. I was even the kid who would admire my friends' houses, remarking on the slope of the roofs or the ornate details of the columns. Shit, I even knew what fucking wanes coating and molding was and especially loved it when I saw it in bathrooms. What can I say…it gave it a certain character? It was safe to say that parents loved me and the way I could embark on a discussion of what type of trim they should consider getting to outline a doorway.

Yet oddly enough, I wasn't a complete dork in school that was constantly ridiculed or beaten up by my peers. I was actually quite well-rounded. I excelled in all areas, not just the fine arts. I was an honor roll student my entire life who was also the captain of the baseball team and the football team in high school.

I also held my own in the ladies department, if you know what I mean. No, I never had a problem with scoring chicks, and some even considered me quite the player. Enjoying playing the field, respectfully, mind you, I didn't have that steady girlfriend in high school. Rather, I chose to see a couple of girls at a time. It was about limits…and I wasn't about to limit myself when I had the world at my feet and my whole life ahead of me. Besides, I was going to go to college practically on the other side of the country. Why would I want to break some nice girl's heart come graduation?

Please…I was going to USC to succeed in living out my dream of owning an architectural design company. I would create massive structures from my own musings, _my_ sketches, and watch them sprout to life from the drawing board to something real and extraordinary. There would be plenty of time for diving into a relationship.

Certainly I would date, but I really didn't have the time to tie myself down in a relationship. Someday…way into the future after I had established a name for myself and started my business would I even consider marriage and having children.

Of course, all those carefully thought out plans flew to the wayside the moment Tanya informed me that she was going to have a baby…_my_ child.

A baby.

After our first dinner date, Tanya and I became inseparable, an instant power couple amongst our group of friends. We were entering our junior year when Tanya took four different pregnancy tests that indeed declared her "with child." I'm not going to waste time and try to say that the condom broke, or that she had forgotten to take her birth control pill…she wasn't even ever on it. The truth was that we were simply careless, both of us knowing the tremendous risk it was with me riding bareback occasionally, pulling out whenever I was about to come. But I loved the feeling of skin on skin and once in a while, Tanya would tell me to not wear a condom because she, too, reveled in that feeling.

The effect of that wondrous feeling was going to be there in roughly nine months.

A baby.

I realized I was going to be a father…and I hadn't even graduated college yet. I hadn't even done any of the traveling I had wanted to do. I couldn't even imagine what my parents were going to say.

Thankfully, my parents took the news without lunging for my jugular. Were they disappointed in me for my thoughtless choice in having unprotected sex? Yes, they were extremely disheartened by my decision. How could they not be? Out of my mother's three boys, I was the most driven, determined to succeed in everything I put my mind to and not letting anything or anyone stand in my way. So, they were shocked that I would behave in such a manner. I knew deep down my parents blamed Tanya and her carefree way of thinking. They liked Tanya, accepted her into the family even, but it was to an extent. My mother had always had this suspicion that Tanya was not one to settle down with, but rather than argue and pull her hair out trying to persuade me into breaking up with her after dating for a year, she remained very supportive. Silent…but supportive.

My father hadn't given me a real problem, either. He immensely enjoyed getting into heated political debates with Tanya whenever she accompanied me for a visit. My dad remained a true, steadfast Republican, while Tanya was fiercely Democratic. Their discussions were all in good fun, more like food for the brain, but I knew, along with my mom and my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, to stay away once any news topic accidentally spewed from someone's mouth.

Instead of my parents barking expletives at our stupidity, they immediately tried to help in any way that they could, offering us as much financial support as possible so that both Tanya and I could finish college and graduate as scheduled. Tanya's parents weren't exactly thrilled that their daughter was so careless, but they were extremely supportive. They didn't want Tanya to have to drop out of college, as they believed that just because we were going to be parents at a young age didn't mean that we had to drop everything, especially school. They had faith that she would be able to continue her classes. Tanya felt lucky to have parents like she did. They even agreed to keep on paying for her education, which was a huge relief for her being that the last thing she needed was added stress.

Then there was the issue of housing. We lived in the dorms, each of us living in a single at the time. My parents insisted on coming to California with us in order to help us look for and secure a decent apartment that was suitable for a newborn. They were a phenomenal emotional support for me; it wasn't just about money with my parents. They wanted to make sure that I was taking care of myself, as well as Tanya and our unborn child.

Since my younger brother, Jasper, was attending school at the University of Washington in Seattle, my parents thought it would be great if they moved to the West Coast to be close to my brother and to me. I think a major part of their decision to uproot themselves from the only home they had known for years and years was due to the fact that they were going to be first time grandparents…albeit unexpectedly, but grandparents all the same. My older brother, Emmett, felt as though he should move, too, since our family was so tightly knit, but he had recently finished college and just started his own contracting company, getting that off the ground in Chicago. It was best for the time being that he stayed put, but ever since Emmett was a little kid, he had always envisioned himself living out west. He loved Seattle, having visited there with Jasper and my dad when Jas was looking at colleges. Naturally, he was stoked when Jasper informed the family of his decision to attend college there.

Carlisle secured a Chief of Staff position, dazzling the hospital board with his knowledge and impeccable performance under pressure. My father was a very likable man, proving to be loyal, hard working, and honest. Not to mention, his old hospital gave him such a glowing recommendation that Seattle would have been stupid not to hire him. Marcus Aro, a longtime family acquaintance from Chicago, tried to use his persuasions to get my father to have him help put in a good word at the hospital, but my father declined. He knew Marcus' game a long time ago from schmoozing around that the country club they both belonged to. Carlisle knew that Marcus most likely offered his assistance for purely selfish reasons – to get in good with the hospital board and make a name for himself. The Aro family was not to be trusted, that was for sure. My mom really disliked those people, and as much as she tried to give them a chance, the benefit of the doubt, the Aros proved that they were selfish, power and money hungry people. They thrived on accumulating more wealth and influence, and making it to the top of the social food chain without any regard as to who they stepped on and backstabbed to climb their way to the top.

They were utterly disgusting in my opinion, and their no good son, James, wasn't any better. Man, that idiot would constantly complete with me in practically _anything_ I did. The strange thing was that James wasn't even my age. He was younger than me, in Jasper's grade, in fact. But for some reason, James had always been fixated on me. Emmett's extreme strength and sports ability didn't even impress him as much. He had always wanted to challenge me. If I said I took a two minute piss, James said he made a four minute piss. If I wanted to date a specific girl, he desired the same one as me. Of course, he never won in that department.

Sports were the same damn way. It seemed as though James wanted to be on the opposing team so he could show off and show all the coaches or whoever cared to watch him play who was indeed the better athlete. What a complete douche. However, my mother had instilled being kind and respectful to everyone in us, teaching my brothers and me that it was always beneficial to be the better person, never stooping down to one's lower level. Mom always said that you will come out on top and look infinitely better than acting in the same low class manner. Yeah, that was my mother's polite way of talking about the Aros without really ever mentioning any names.

Thank the dear lord James was not accepted into USC. When I heard he wanted to attend where I went to school, I nearly transferred. His grades weren't good enough and his parents had a total shit fit, so they sent him to UW so they could keep a close eye on him in Seattle. I just felt sorry for Jasper. My brother would mention him over the years, but Jasper was always the peacemaker, choosing not to get involved in any petty bullshit and truly allowing people to redeem themselves.

According to my brother's girlfriend, Alice, James was a pretty decent guy who was trying to win the affections of her friend. Jasper didn't like idle gossip, but did think Alice's little tidbit about thinking James was an okay guy was quite funny. Jasper hadn't bothered filling Alice in with stupid shit that happened when we were kids, wanting her to formulate her own opinion. In fact, James had avoided Jasper at a few parties, so my brother got the hint that he was trying to start fresh in a place where no one knew him. I knew that it was only a matter of time before Alice and her friend figured out for themselves who James really was, and what he was really like. But thankfully, James wasn't my problem…or I had thought at the time at least. At the time I was happy to be going to school in a different state as him, and I was confident that I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore…little did I know.

But back then the only pressing matters to attend to were things like getting married in a rushed ceremony, moving into a new apartment, and becoming a father way too early in my life. Sure I wasn't some teenaged father, but I certainly had felt like one. How the hell was I going to ever succeed in being a father? Was Tanya even ready?

I hadn't had time to idly ponder my fears and concerns because on a seasonably hot, late June morning, Katherine Esme Cullen burst into this world like the shining star she was. We had decided to name our daughter after the two most important women in our lives: our mothers. From the moment Kate entered my life, I was forever a changed person. Nothing was the same as it was before.

Suddenly, everything that seemed so majorly important to me before took a backseat to my wife and child. I'd still had my dream of being an architect, but it wasn't as much of a priority anymore as it didn't consume my every waking thought. Kate and Tanya were more important and as long as I was providing for them, it didn't matter what I was doing.

Tanya, on the other hand, had other plans and didn't feel quite the same way as me. She had gotten post partum depression, which urged me to jump into dad mode right away. Holding Katie in my arms was one of the single most amazing moments in my life. She was so small, so innocent with her tiny, wrinkly fingers and red chubby cheeks. She even had a little sprinkling of auburn hair sprouting on the top of her delicate head, taking after her dad.

Dad. I was a dad now…and I fucking loved it. All of a sudden, thoughts of raising a kid didn't freak me out as much. I was responsible for someone's life and I wasn't about to take advantage of that. I needed to step up and take charge considering my wife and daughter both needed me.

In the beginning, Tanya wouldn't even hold or change our daughter. She was holed up in bed for weeks. It was tough because Tanya wasn't able or capable of bonding properly with Kate, and being the mother she…and I…if I were really being honest here, thought and knew she could be.

My mom had come for a few weeks to help out, especially with Tanya. She had gotten post partum depression after she had Emmett and she told me what had saved her was having people around who were understanding and supportive to talk with. Tanya definitely appreciated Esme's presence and ability to listen. She felt awful that something was holding her back from being the best mom she knew she wanted to be. Tanya's mother also came to stay with us. She wanted to make sure that her daughter was okay and she also wanted to help me with Katie. With the moms' efforts, Tanya was able to make strides here and there and remove the dark cloud looming over her.

My thoughts wavered from empathy to downright anger. I just wanted Tanya to fucking look at this amazingly beautiful creature we had created. She wouldn't even _look _at Katie. Then I realized that Tanya's depression wasn't her fault. I had remembered reading in a baby book that postpartum depression was actually quite common and that eventually the mother gets through it, but it would take some time.

Once our classes started up in late August, Tanya was feeling better. She had improved in the sense that she could actually hold Kate and feed her a bottle, but she never changed her. She never sang our daughter to sleep like I did. She never even nuzzled her nose softly against Katie's neck, reveling in that natural powdery essence of baby smell. It seriously does exist…you couldn't bottle it even if you tried.

Photography is what woke Tanya back to life, awakening the fierce woman I had met a few years ago. She was definitely happier and she stormed through her classes with gusto and vitality. My mom had come to live with us, serving as our nanny while we worked and studied hard during our last year of college. My direction was focused towards creating a future where Katie would never have to worry about anything. I was acing my classes, as was Tanya.

During the spring semester, Tanya was offered an amazing opportunity through one of her classes to study abroad, assisting in photo shoots in Paris. Tanya was definitely in her element and appearing to be happy for the first time in a long time. How could I fight her in leaving? She wanted to follow her dream if not for one semester.

Not to mention, if I was truly honest with myself, Tanya and I loved each other, but I never thought she was the one I would spend the rest of my life with. I never felt that spark with her. There was definitely some passion and life to our relationship, but deep down I knew we were never soul mates. I think we rushed into marriage and that just kept us in this limbo.

Perhaps we needed a little space between us to figure things out…for me to see if we should even stay married. So, Tanya and I had a long talk and we decided that she should go to Paris and take that time to clear her head, as well. Everything happened to quickly between us that we hadn't had time to properly process the past year's events. She promised to come back a changed person and ready to be the mom that our daughter deserved to have. Little did I know just how much going to Paris would change her life…and the lives of me and Kate.

Coincidentally, the photographer she had interned for, Garrett, was the photographer she was going to assist. So when Tanya returned indeed changed, it was no surprise that she was leaving me for him. She admitted to having an affair while abroad with Garrett, and oddly enough, I wasn't furious enough to fight to get her back. She was hardly there when she was physically in the house and hardly a real mother to Katie, so why would I force her to stay in a marriage and live a life that she clearly checked out of a long time ago? Truthfully, I don't think I even checked into the marriage, leaving me just as much to blame as Tanya was.

Our divorce wasn't messy at all. Tanya didn't want sole physical custody of Katie, but did want regular visits with her. She knew our daughter would have a better, fulfilling life with me, knowing I would have that strong family support. Not to mention _I_ was the parent who had been raising her anyway. I couldn't have been happier. By the time we graduated from USC, we parted ways amicably with Tanya living in California with Garrett, who was actually a really decent guy, and with me returning to Chicago to get back to my roots. Emmett had proposed an amazing opportunity – co-owing a contracting company - me being the architect and my brother acting as head contractor.

I was ready to build my life with my daughter being the center of my universe. Frankly, I didn't mind being a single father, considering I wasn't ready to dive into another relationship. I was a divorced, single dad, in his early twenties. That kind of stuff warps your perspective on relationship and women. Who knew when I would ever be ready. Katie was the most important aspect of my life, and I vowed to not rush into a dead end relationship. She deserved the best which included anyone that I decided to date.

Even if I wanted to go out and play the field wantonly, I couldn't because I had to tread carefully and understand that not every woman desired a single father. I didn't want to parade a barrage of women around my little one, undoubtedly sending her the wrong message about my lifestyle and confusing the shit out of her. It was bad enough that when she was of the age where she would start questioning the whereabouts of her mother, I would have to think of a suitable explanation, making sure my daughter's feelings weren't hurt. It was imperative that Katie knew that even though her mommy and daddy were not living in the same house, we both loved her very much.

That's when I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't be serious with anyone unless they had a child as well, or who definitely wanted children. Plus, she needed to be good with children and know how to be loving and nurturing.

"Daddy! I wanna go inside now!" my little three year old demanded, pulling at my black cape.

I chuckled. "Okay Katie-Pie. Let's see where Grandma is."

Taking her little hand in mine, I tugged her along and used my house key to let myself and her inside my parents' house. It was a little under two weeks before Halloween and we were visiting the rest of my family in Seattle. Jasper and his fiancé, Alice were throwing their annual Halloween bash, coinciding it with my and Emmett's visit from Chicago purposely in order to get our asses to that party. They had recently bought a house not too far away from the neighborhood in which my parents lived.

"Gamma Essie!" Katie squealed, her hand slipping from mine as she jumped into my mother's arms, giving her a tight embrace.

"How's my girl? Oh, I missed you so much. Are you ready for a fun night with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yes! I wearing my new Hawoween costume. See?" My mother set her granddaughter on her feet so she could inspect my daughter's outfit.

"Oh my, what a pretty Sleeping Beauty you make!" my mother gushed, smiling from ear to ear as my little one twirled around, allowing the bottom of her dress to flare out, flashing the thin bottom trim of white crinoline.

Katie turned to me, her cute little button nose all scrunched up. She was thinking of something. She was adorable.

Yes, I was a twenty-seven year old man who now described people and things like Mary Sunshine. _Shit, I need to get laid and feel like a man again._

"Uh…Daddy? Where my crown and my wand? I wanna show Gamma and Gampa."

Bending down, I opened her overnight bag and retrieved the items that completed her outfit. I extended my hand, handing over the crown and wand to her. She took them with vigor and ran into the other room, headed towards the sound of the television, knowing my father would be sitting there.

Upon standing up, I let out a huge sigh. I was so damn tired and it was only eight-thirty at night. How was I going to last at that party?

Following my mom into the kitchen, I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of beer. Maybe something cold containing alcohol would awaken my senses, livening me up a bit.

"I take it Emmett is already at Alice and Jasper's?" my mother began, taking a seat at the table, pulling out a chair for me and patting the cushion. I had the feeling I was about to get one of my mother's famous pep talks. My mom was extremely observant, so she could probably sense that I was feeling apprehensive about this evening.

I moved to sit in the seat next to her. "Yes, he wanted to go early to scout out the available women so he could stake his claim." I shook my head and smiled. Emmett was quite the ladies' man, the girls constantly swooning over him. I was convinced it was his dimpled little boy smile that hooked the women every time. He was by no means an asshole towards women, but he was picky about who he wanted to date. He had that mass appeal to him that attracted the ladies in his direction like flies on shit, I swear.

"You could have dropped Katie off earlier, you know, and gone with Emmett to the party. It's already started. Not that I don't love your company, but aren't you going to go soon?" my mother inquired, leaning one arm against the table, tilting her head slightly to one side.

"I'm just tired, Mom, that's all. In fact, I was thinking that maybe I should hang here in case Katie needs me or something," I hedged, focusing really hard on peeling at the beer bottle label.

My mother sighed. "Edward, honey, please don't take this the wrong way, but you are acting like you are an old man. You're so handsome and have a lot of wonderful things to offer a girl."

Resting her hand on my forearm, offering her comfort, her support, my mom continued in a soft, soothing voice. "You have to put yourself out there eventually, Sweetheart. It's been a few years now and you have yet to introduce a girl to us, much less mention you are seeing someone."

I took a large chug, the beer's carbonation stinging my throat. I faced my mother, setting the bottle back down on the table. "That's because I'm not seeing anyone, Mom. I mean, I've gone out on a few dates and had Emmett babysit Kate, but it never really goes any further than that. I don't want to confuse my daughter by bringing home random girls. That's not fair to her."

"I didn't say you had to parade a gaggle of women around everywhere for goodness sake. I only meant that you should think about getting out and dating someone. Enjoy life, Edward."

"I am. I have a thriving company that gets more and more recognition by the day. And I get to work closely with my brother, to boot," I said indignantly. "I have my daughter and the career I always dreamed of pursuing."

"Well, Kate's a given. As far as the job…well, your father and I knew you would become successful. You're the most driven out of my boys. Yes, you are living your life, but are you _enjoying_ it? There's a difference." My mother's eyes, like slits, spoke volumes as they were piercing mine, willing me to confess what I had tried to suppress for a long time because I felt a little guilty.

"On some level, no, I'm not," I admitted quietly, my head hanging low. I couldn't believe I had just uttered those words. The image of my daughter filled me head and I immediately felt guilty for saying that. As a parent you want all your happiness to revolve around your children, and when you realize it doesn't always work that way…you feel guilt. I missed going out and letting loose with my friends or my brothers. I craved female attention like you wouldn't believe, but I couldn't go out and have meaningless sexual flings. I couldn't get shitfaced once in a while just for the hell of it. I couldn't even smoke a cigarette in my home if I felt like it. I couldn't scratch my nuts inappropriately or curse, or watch porn in my living room if I wanted to – not that I would have done that on a regular basis under different circumstances.

I couldn't do any of those things out in the open because I had a child, a daughter. I wasn't placing the blame on Kate or resenting her in any way, but I would have been lying if I'd said I never thought about what it would be like to be single without a kid. My daughter was my greatest achievement by far, and that's why I felt so fucking guilty for feeling the way I did. One night, just _one_ night I wanted to feel as though I had no attachments, nothing preventing me from doing whatever the hell I wanted to do.

My thoughts evaporated once my mom began speaking again. "It's not a crime to feel that way, you know. I used to tell you and your brothers that I was going to fly away to some island for a while to be by myself. You boys would believe me and beg for me to take you, and every time I would say _no_. So, you see? Anyone who is a parent, no matter how old they are, has had the same thoughts as you."

She laughed at recalling her memory, taking my beer and stealing a small sip before placing it back down.

"I want you to go to that party tonight and let loose for once, Edward. For goodness sake, it's time. Who knows…you may even meet a girl. A girl who you would want to get to know and kiss maybe?" Her voice raised an octave, the hope seeping from it.

"Mom, are you giving me permission to go and have sex?" I belly laughed.

"Good god, no. But if that's what the mood calls for, then by all means. The point is that I want you to use this party as a start to changing the course of how you enjoy your life. You need to think about what's fair for you, too and find that happy balance. If you truly aren't happy, then how can you show Katie what happiness really is? How is that fair for the both of you?"

I smiled warmly at my mother. She was such an incredible woman, and I was very lucky to have her. "You're right."

She giggled and gave me a toothy grin. "Of course I'm right; I'm your mother." She had a contemplative look on her face as though an idea was percolating. "You know, you may be surprised to find at this party there will be some people like you that are in your type of predicament."

"Oh really?" I asked, my eyebrows rising in question. I wasn't sure to believe my mom or not.

"Yes, really. In fact, one person in particular comes to mind, but I would rather you see for yourself. She's such a wonderful girl and she knows your brother and Alice."

"Uh, Mom…they are the party hosts. Everyone there will obviously know Jasper and Alice." It didn't go unnoticed that my mother referred to this person as a she. My mother was up to something without trying to show that she was up to anything.

She winked in my direction, giving me some Cheshire cat smile. "Mm hmm…I am aware of that. But this girl is special and that's all I'm going to say," Mom explained rather cryptically.

"Mom. Please don't try to fix me up with anyone. Those things never really work out and can be really uncomfortable if it gets ugly, you know?" I got up to throw away my beer. It was do or die time. I had to get into party mode and have my game face on, ready to mingle and be charming. Thing was, I wasn't sure if I was truly in the mood, but my mom would kick my ass if I didn't go.

_Ugh…I'll go_.

"I wouldn't dream of setting you up. You will probably gravitate in the right direction anyway, if I know you." Her award winning smile tugged on her face. She was hoping something would happen for me and I couldn't be upset with her for that. But did she have to be so damn cryptic?

**~OooO~**

I pulled up outside of Jasper and Alice's house at ten o'clock on the dot. The party started at nine, but I'd decided to be fashionably late…or whatever the hell you want to call being held up by your three year old daughter.

I parked the Mercedes that I'd borrowed from my parents and got out.

Even from outside I could see that the party was in full swing. Music from inside was pulsing, lights were flashing, and I could see the silhouettes of people dancing through the curtains. I had to give it to Alice…she really knew how to throw a party. The entire outside yard was decorated in creepy Halloween decorations. There were fake tombstones scattered on the front lawn, a coffin that opened and closed as a mummy popped out, and an animatronic witch who was holding a broom and cackling as her arms waved guests towards the front door. There must have been fog machines hidden in the bushes, because there was a thick, smoky haze lingering in the air.

I laughed to myself as I made my way up the front steps. I would have knocked, but I knew the music inside was too loud for anyone to hear the doorbell, so I just let myself in. As soon as I got inside I was greeted to a large crowd of people who were standing in the foyer, drinking, talking and dancing.

I walked straight through the foyer and back towards the kitchen where I found Emmett and Jasper filling a few bowls with chips.

"Hey!" they both shouted simultaneously.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with their presence," Emmett added.

I greeted him politely with my middle finger as I made my way closer to where they were standing.

"I love you too, Bro," Emmett said as he threw his arm around my shoulder, squeezing me hard enough to almost crush my bones.

"I had to get Katie settled in at Mom and Dad's," I explained as Jasper handed me a beer. "Nice costume," I laughed as I saw that Jasper was dressed like some sissy Disney prince.

"Fuck off! You know how Alice is. We had to coordinate, and she was going as Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_. So it was either the human form of the beast or else I had to wear a fucking hairy mask all night," he shot back at me.

Emmett and I both broke out in hysterics as Jasper mumbled expletives at us while he gathered the bowls of chips and stomped out of the kitchen. Poor Jasper would always be the baby of the family, which meant we would torture him until we were old and gray in the nursing home.

I took a swig of my beer and turned towards Emmett. "So, where's Alice?" I asked. "I want to say hello."

"Last I heard she was upstairs helping her friend get ready," Emmett replied. "But Bro…you gotta get a look at Alice's friend Rosalie…she's fucking hot as hell!"

He dragged me to the doorway of the kitchen that opened into the living room. All the furniture had been moved out to create a makeshift dance floor. "There she is," he pointed across the room, "the one dressed like Cinderella."

My eyes followed in the direction of his pointed finger and I saw a tall, slim, blond-haired woman, who was wearing an extremely skimpy version of a Cinderella costume. I had to admit, even though she wasn't my type, she was definitely gorgeous. When I looked back over at Emmett he was smiling ear to ear as he stared across the room at her.

"Uh oh, I know that look," I told him.

"What look?" he asked as he looked at me.

"That look that says that chick has you by the balls and you will be putty in her hands by the end of the night," I chuckled as I took another sip of my beer.

"Whatever dude…she can do anything she wants if my balls are in her hands," he told me as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, before walking away towards Rosalie.

I shook my head and laughed as I walked out into the room, making my way through the crowds of people. I wanted to introduce myself to Alice's friend, but I figured I would do it later since Emmett was trying to make his move on her; I didn't want to cock block him.

I finished my beer and handed the empty bottle off to one of the servers that Alice and Jasper had hired for the party.

"Excuse me," I said to the man, "could you tell me where the bar is?"

"It's right back there in the corner," he answered as he pointed in the direction of the dining room.

"Thanks," I told him, heading in that direction.

I ordered myself a scotch on the rocks and walked around the party for a bit, taking in all the different costumes people were wearing and also the interior Halloween directions that Alice had set up. After about a half hour of wondering, I decided I would venture outside to call home and check on Katie before I headed back to find my brothers and Alice…who I still had yet to say hello to.

When I walked outside the back door, onto the patio, the cool breeze hit me immediately and felt great. It was kind of hot inside with all those bodies packed together, so it felt great to get outside and have some fresh air. Being so close to the house made it difficult to hear anything due to the music blasting from inside, so I walked across the grass towards the back edge of the property line, where I could hear better. I quickly called home and was told by my mother that Katie was fine. The three of them had made popcorn and watched a movie and she was now passed out on the couch with my father. My mother laughed about having to get off the phone so she could put them both to bed.

After we hung up, I decided that while I was outside I would have a cigarette. I didn't smoke on a normal basis, only sometimes when I drank. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a smoke. After I lit it I took a long drag, followed by a slow, soothing exhale.

I wasn't more than thirty seconds into my smoke when I heard the backdoor open. I looked across the yard and saw a young woman walk outside. I couldn't see her face clearly from this distance but she looked as if she were wearing a Snow White costume…well…a more _revealing_ version of Snow White.

_What was up with all these scantily clad Disney Princesses tonight? _

Not that I was complaining, because as I watched her pull out her cell phone to make a call, I couldn't help but take in her amazing body. She had her back towards me as she appeared to be waiting for whoever she was calling to pick up. She bent over to adjust the strap on her shoe and god damn! She was wearing little ruffled panties!

I instinctively reached down and adjusted my dick that had hardened immediately at the little peep show I just got.

"Mrs. Cope?" I heard her shout. "I was just calling to check up on Elyse," she said as she stuck her finger in her free ear. She walked off the patio and towards my direction, stopping halfway in the middle of the lawn.

It was obvious she didn't see me since I was standing off in a shadow near this giant gazebo that Jasper had put in the yard last year, so I remained quiet as to not startle her while she was on the phone. As I continued to smoke my cigarette, I listened to her conversation. She appeared to be talking about her child.

_Was it possible she had a kid?_ She looked kind of young, but she definitely wasn't a teenager, so I guessed it was possible.

My eyes kept roaming over her body and up to her face. She was beautiful and I couldn't stop staring. If she had a kid then most likely that meant she had a husband too. I couldn't help but acknowledge that the idea of her being married sort of bummed me out. Unlike the blonde inside, who was definitely hot but not my type, this girl was _definitely_ my type. She was exactly who I would gravitate towards if I were in the position to be picking up girls at a party…if I were a guy who didn't have to make decisions based on a beautiful three year old who was asleep at her grandparents house as we spoke.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her phone snap shut. I figured she would head back inside, but instead she looked around, and after spotting the gazebo that I was standing behind, she made her way towards it, stepping inside and taking a seat. I watched her quietly as I exhaled another breath of smoke, and when I did, she startled slightly. I realized now that she was closer to me, so she would probably smell the smoke…and I was right. Her head turned so she was now staring right in my direction.

"Hello?" she called out.

I debated what I should do because now that she realized that someone was standing outside with her, I was afraid that I would appear creepy for hanging in the shadows. However, before I could even realize what I was doing, my feet started walking slowly in her direction on their own accord. She started to get up when I finally stepped out into the dim light that was being given off by the twinkling lights hanging from the gazebo, ultimately revealing myself to her for the first time.

She seemed caught off guard for a moment, but when she took in my Halloween costume, realizing I was another party guest, she relaxed. Now that I was closer and could really get a good look at her, I couldn't get over how gorgeous she _really_ was. Despite the sexy costume she was wearing, she had a classic beauty that couldn't be duplicated with makeup or revealing outfits. Her skin was pale and flawless, her hair was long with soft, cascading curls, and her eyes…they were the color of melted chocolate…big, warm and inviting.

We stood their silently, taking each other in. My normal self would have introduced myself to her and then politely excused myself to go back into the party. But standing here before her in a costume that covered half my face gave me a sense of anonymity, a chance to be someone else for just one night. I would probably never see this woman again after tonight, so I felt myself starting to slip into the character of a mysterious stranger who could let go of reality for just this one moment in time.

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing sitting here by her lonesome in the dark?" I asked in a seductive, yet soft tone.

"I needed some cool air," she responded simply.

A smile spread on my lips at the sweet sound of her voice. "Mind if I join you? I'm not one for big crowds." I should have gone inside, she was probably married after all, but something kept me from doing so. Instead, I walked into the gazebo and sat down, patting the spot next to me as an invitation for her to join me.

Once she sat, she asked me if she could bum a cigarette. I offered one to her, and she leaned in slightly towards me so I could light it for her as well. I watched her closely as she inhaled and then perched her lips into a tiny "O" shape, exhaling the smoke back out.

I couldn't help but be mesmerized by her lips. They were full, pouty, and extremely sexy. It took all I had in me to not lean forward and capture them in my own.

_What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't even know this woman and I'm already thinking about kissing her?_

We began talking playfully about her costume. _God she looked so fucking hot in that costume. I wonder how she would look without it…_

I intended on keeping the conversation off anything personal, but before I could catch myself I blurted out, "I couldn't help but overhear your phone conversation before. You have a daughter?"

She confirmed to be that she did. Her brief description of her daughter reminded me so much of Katie. I wanted to share with her that I too had a daughter, but I tried to remind myself that I should keep this conversation from getting too personal. With that in mind there was one thing I _had_ to know…was she married? So in my most suave way, I asked her the question that would get me that answer without being too obvious.

"How is your husband handling the task of raising a little girl?" As soon as the words left my mouth I started feeling nervous, and from the look she gave me, I think she could tell.

She put out her cigarette and turned her body so it was facing me more directly. "No, I'm not married. The father is actually out of the picture," she responded, looking up at me from through her lashes. She had her bottom lip between her teeth as if she were just as attracted to me as I was to her.

Was she just as nervous as I was? Was she feeling the same pull to me as I was to her? This was insane! I'd just met this woman less than ten minutes ago, didn't even know her name, but I couldn't deny the intense attraction I was feeling to her.

_It had to be the alcohol, right?_

I hadn't even had much to drink, but what I was feeling for this woman was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It had to be a mixture of the alcohol, the anonymous situation of our costumes, and the fact that we would never see each other again after tonight.

I apologized to her immediately for my comment. I didn't know if I was crossing some line by asking her questions about her child and her love life, but as if sensing why I was feeling the way I was, she reassured me that it was okay.

"Don't be. I'm certainly not sorry. It was for the best and I am perfectly content having my daughter all to myself. Listen, if you don't mind, I would rather not have us share our sad stories. I'm enjoying your company right now and I would hate it if our time was spent disclosing unpleasant aspects of our lives," she told me.

All my anxiety flew away with that last comment. I knew we were both on the same page. We were both just as interested in talking with each other, playfully flirting with each other, and the need to forget about our lives outside of this little bubble we were in was apparent. She wished to remain anonymous as well, and that worked just fine for me. We were both young, single parents who probably didn't get the chance to socialize much outside of our children and work. So in a silent agreement, we both decided to throw caution to the wind and for one night we could be whoever we needed to be for each other.

We fell into a comfortable conversation, discussing everything from sports, books, music and just life in general. We left out any topic that would suck us back into the realities of our everyday lives. I was surprised at how much we had in common, even in discussing the _safe_ topics. I realized that the more we spoke, the more I wanted to know about this beautiful woman. I pushed that down and allowed the fantasy to remain.

After a while, our conversation quieted and I saw her wrap her arms around herself as she shivered. I immediately felt guilty keeping her out here for so long when she was wearing next to nothing. I had a strong urge to wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her close into me so I could warm her with my body. I wanted to take off my own cape and drape it around her small frame, but both options seemed really intimate, and I didn't want to scare her off, but I couldn't let her go just yet.

Reluctantly, I suggested that we go back inside to the party. I didn't really want to because I wanted her all to myself, but the fact that she was cold won over in my head. I felt the need to protect her and I knew she needed to get warmed up.

As if she could read my mind, she said, "I do want to go inside, but I don't feel like joining the party. To tell you the truth, I've had such nice time sitting here and talking with you."

Our eyes locked, and we stared at each other intensely. My overwhelming need to kiss her was burning its way through my body. I hadn't had a one night stand since I was younger, but the look in her eyes told me that she was thinking the same thing I was…she didn't want this night to end without being in each other's arms.

She took her bottom lip between her teeth again and looked at me with such lust and passion that all the resolve I had crumbled to the ground.

"Me, too," I breathed out. "I have an idea. Why don't we take this conversation inside and try to find an empty room or something so we can continue." But we both knew damn well that conversation wasn't what either one of us wanted once we found a private spot inside.

She gave me a slight nod of her head, and a beautiful smile, before she stood and followed me out of the gazebo, across the lawn, and into the house.

Once we entered the house, we both looked around nervously as we made our way through the party, towards the stairs leading to the second floor. I was by no means ashamed to be seen with her, but if my brothers had spotted us it would have been like the proverbial pin to pop our little bubble. I didn't know who she was here with, or how she even knew Jasper and Alice, but I could only imagine she was feeling the same way as I was. We both just wanted to slip unnoticed up the stairs so we could continue this anonymous fantasy.

Luckily, neither of us ran into anyone we knew, and when we finally reached the stairs, I pressed up against her back and leaned down to whisper into her ear. Her hair was soft on my face and she smelled like what I imagined heaven would smell like if you could bottle it up. "Once you get up the stairs, follow me."

She closed her eyes, obviously experiencing the same intense electricity I was feeling being so close to her, and simply nodded in agreement.

I walked up behind her, but when we got to the top I moved ahead of her. I led her down the hallway to enter the room that Jasper told me I could sleep in tonight if I had too much to drink and couldn't drive home. I knew we would have privacy in here and no one would come in if they saw my car outside, thinking I had stayed and was asleep.

When we entered the room, I debated turning on the lights, but since we had spent most of the evening in the dim light of the outdoors I felt that we should keep with that ambiance. It just added to the romantic mystery that the night was taking. I turned to face her, as she was still standing in the doorway and with our eyes locked on each other, I slowly removed my mask…revealing my face to her for the first time.

Her breath hitched and she licked her lips slowly as she took me in. I smiled, feeling happy that she apparently liked what she saw, as I sauntered towards her, removing my cape in the process and discarding it onto the floor. Before I reached her she stepped inside the door and closed it behind her. When I finally reached her, I slowly leaned in. She stopped breathing, clearly thinking I was about to kiss her, but I teased her a bit by brushing my lips by her cheek as I reached around her to lock the door.

When I leaned back to look at her, my own heartbeat sped up as she brought her hands up and untied her own cape, allowing it to slide off her shoulders and pool to the floor by her feet.

That was my moment…I now knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wanted this just as much as I did. I no longer stumbled on my nerves and uncertainties. I needed to touch her, needed her to touch me. I reached out and grabbed her wrist, bringing her hand to rest on my face. She stroked my cheek softly before bringing her free hand up to cup the other side of my face. She ran her gentle touch along my jaw line before tracing my lips with the tips of her fingers.

My need to taste her won out as I ghosted the tip of my tongue along her fingertips. Her breath caught and egged me on further as I took her finger between my lips and sucked gently, tasting the sweet honey flavor of her skin on my tongue. When she let out a little moan, my body acted instinctually. I reached out and pulled her flush up against me.

Her body, although much smaller than my own, somehow fit against me better than the actual skin that covered my bones. She grabbed onto my arms with her small hands at my sudden move, but gradually relaxed into my embrace. It was like two magnets snapping together as if there was nowhere else they belonged other than pressed up against each other.

I backed her up until she was pressed between me and the door behind her and my lips finally found hers, like a lost ship finding a lighthouse in the middle of a stormy night. It was electric. Her mouth was soft, warm and inviting…and it was definitely one invitation I was accepting.

We kissed softly at first until my hands started to roam her body; that was when we both became more aggressive and impatient. I cupped her breasts over her dress and dragged my fingers over her nipples. She responded immediately by arching her back, pushing herself further into my hands.

I knew this was supposed to be an anonymous one night stand, but if I was being honest with myself, it was definitely turning into something much more. As if my heart suddenly took over from my head, I spoke. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to come on so aggressively, but I've wanted to kiss you ever since I laid eyes on you. You looked so lost…so alone, and I felt as if you were echoing my own feelings."

"I wanted to kiss you, too," she panted.

"So, you don't mind my hands becoming acquainted with your amazing body?" I asked, becoming bolder as my hands began roaming under her dress, finally coming to a rest on her amazing ass.

When she told me she didn't mind, I pushed further. I began to remove her clothes. I wanted to take my time and relish undressing her, but I also felt a certain frantic need to see her bare before me. When she lifted her arms up in an invitation for me to remove her dress, I did so in a hurry…and holy shit…she wasn't wearing a bra!

After her dress was removed my mouth dropped open as I took her in. Her breasts were a perfect size. Not too big, and not too small. I could tell before even trying that they would fit perfectly into the palm of my hand, but right now…I wanted them in my mouth. I bent down slightly and took her nipple between my lips, running my tongue round and round, reveling in the feeling of it tightening as I went. My hand found its way to her other breast, making sure that both were being given the same amount of attention. When her hands found purchase in my hair I let out a soft moan.

She tugged me up so that our mouths could meet again. Our tongues slid and caressed each other. I couldn't kiss her deeply or passionately enough. If I crawled inside her skin I don't think I could have been close enough to this mysterious and beautiful woman.

Our hands were everywhere…kneading, squeezing, touching every inch of skin we could find. I finally decided that I needed to taste this woman more intimately. I hooked my fingers into the edge of her panties and slowly pulled them down as I kissed my way down her body, worshiping every inch of her along the way.

As I sat on my knees before her, looking at her body completely naked in front of me, I felt desire for this woman unlike anything I had ever felt before. I glanced up at her, and even in the dark I could see the shy look on her face - the blush of nervousness ran from her cheeks down her chest. It was not only erotic but it was endearing.

_Did she have no idea how beautiful she was?_

She had absolutely no reason to be shy in front of me. I slowly lifted her leg and hitched it over my shoulder, running my hands comfortingly along her skin to try and relax her. I smiled up at her and she returned one back to me.

My eyes slowly drifted down from her face until I was looking at the sweet, glistening masterpiece in front of me. Without any further hesitation I leaned in and ran my tongue over the entire length of her. She gasped and gripped my hair again. She tasted delectable… better than any dessert at a five star restaurant. Her moans pushed me on as I continued to swirl my tongue around her sensitive, swollen center. Her hips started to move with me in a sensual rhythm as I licked, sucked and nipped at her. I knew she was getting close because her grip on my hair tightened to the point that it almost hurt, but what a sweet pain it was.

"Ungh…shit…so good," she moaned out, as she removed one of her hands from my head to touch her breast. "You feel so fucking good…"

Seeing her touch herself as I pleasured her with my mouth was the most erotic thing I had ever witnessed, and I almost came spontaneously. I increased my efforts as I grew more and more turned on.

"That's it! Oh, right there…mmm…I'm going to cum soon…" she said in barely a whisper, and I swore I could see her eyes role back into her head.

"Let go, beautiful. I want to feel you cum on my mouth," I told her, and after a few more strokes of my tongue, I felt her still and then tremble as her orgasm took her over completely.

Her body slumped, and I gently removed her leg from my shoulder, before standing up and pulling her into me. I placed my hands on her backside, and she jumped slightly, wrapping her legs around me. "Come. Let's go lie down," I told her.

"Good, because I haven't even started with you, yet," she responded seductively.

I honestly didn't expect anything from her in return. Her allowing me to pleasure her was enough for me, but as she crashed her lips to mine, my desire doubled and I returned her kisses with fervor. I laid her down on the bed, never breaking my lips from hers, and as I rolled over to the side so we would face each other, she pushed me onto my back and straddled my waist. She started to grind against me, giving me some beautiful friction to my aching erection. Seeing her above me naked, in the light of the moon coming through the windows, was like waking up to a dream that continued into real life.

She rubbed my chest up and down with her hands before leaning down to ghost her lips beside my ear. "My turn," she whispered.

_Holy shit! I'm in love! Wait…what?_

I snapped out of my thoughts, pushing them to the deepest part of my mind. I didn't want to think right now, I just wanted to feel…and feel I did!

She had slid down my body and unbuckled my pants. I lifted up my hips as she pulled them down, along with my boxers, discarding them onto the floor with the rest of our clothes.

I watched her as she took in my body, and I swear to god I think I saw her lick her lips when she got a look at my dick. Her eyes lifted and locked with mine as she reached out and wrapped her tiny fingers around my length, slowly moving them up and down. I didn't take my eyes off of her once, until I saw her lower her head down, and with her eyes still on me, took me into her mouth. At that moment my eyes snapped shut and my fingers gripped the blankets underneath me.

"Holy shit…that feels amazing," I moaned out. I wanted to say her name, but I didn't know it, and calling her _baby_ seemed a little too personal. I didn't want to freak her out.

I pried my fingers off the blanket and placed them gently into her hair. I didn't lead her, I didn't need to, I just twirled her hair, hoping that my gentle touches would relay to her that I appreciated what she was doing for me, and that I respected her.

I looked down at her, watching as she moved up and down, swirling her tongue around the tip in the sexiest way. Her lips were plump and swollen…so utterly luscious. She continued her torturous pleasure of me and I started to feel that tight coiling feeling in my stomach. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, so I rubbed my hand along her cheek bone gently.

"Hey, Beautiful," I said softly, "you have to pull back."

She stopped momentarily, looking up at me with her big, beautiful doe eyes. She seemed confused for a moment, but when I saw realization in her eyes as to why I was telling her to stop, she just smiled at me.

"You took me in and now I would like to do the same," she said softly before giving me a small, reassuring smile.

She resumed what she had been doing and within just about a minute the intensity was so consuming that I removed my hand from her hair again and gripped back onto the blanket so that I wouldn't hurt her. She slid me in and out several more times, and when I felt her hands move down and squeeze my balls, I lost it. I exploded deep down into her throat with a ferocity I had never experienced in an orgasm before. I know I yelled out, but for the life of me I have no idea what I said.

When my orgasm subsided I threw my arm across my eyes and tried to collect myself. My breathing was labored and I was sweating. I felt the bed dip slightly, and when I removed my arm and looked, I saw her climbing up towards me.

"Hi," she said shyly as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Hi, yourself," I responded as I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her tight into my chest.

We lay in silence for a few minutes before she spoke. "Do…do you think we should head back down to the party?" she asked. I could hear the reluctance in her voice. I knew she didn't want to leave and neither did I. I wasn't ready to end this evening with her.

"No," I told her. "Let's just rest here for a little while."

I felt her lips smile against my skin and she immediately relaxed and melted into me. "That sounds like a good idea," she said.

I reached out and pulled the blanket over us so she wouldn't get cold, and before I knew it we were both out like a light.

**ooOOOoo**

I was awoken several hours later when I felt movement next to me on the bed. My eyes fluttered open and it was still dark in the room. I looked down and saw my beautiful Snow White sleeping peacefully in my arms. I was lying on my back, so I carefully turned onto my side so I was facing her. I watched her silently as she slept. Her brown, wavy hair cascaded like waves over the pillow, and her lips were settled into a cute pout as she breathed.

I reached out to tuck a stray stand of her hair behind her ear, but stopped short because I was afraid I would wake her. I just wanted to enjoy this quiet moment to myself. I really wasn't the type of guy who did the whole "one night stand" thing. It wasn't something that was really possible even if I _was_ that type of guy, due to the fact that I lived with a three year old. I would never parade women in and out of my home in front of her. Plus, one night stands were always the thing that people found hot and exciting in the moment, but they usually ended up feeling awkward and uncomfortable afterwards. But with this girl…it didn't.

I hadn't even been drunk when it happened, so it wasn't like I was waking up now thinking _"What the hell did I just do?"_ It was actually the opposite. I felt just as comfortable with her now as I did all evening when we were outside talking. It felt so natural to lay here with her in my arms. It was like she was meant to be there.

I lay there just watching her sleep, processing everything that had happened last night. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that last night had been more than just sexual tension. I knew that if I lived here I would ask her for her number and take her out.

I had this overwhelming desire to make her mine, and if I was being honest…that scared the crap out of me. I had dated a few women since Tanya and I divorced…but nothing serious. Yet here I was after meeting this woman just last night, and I was dreading having to say goodbye and walk away from her. I didn't think I could look into her eyes and act like last night was nothing more than just some anonymous fling. But we lived in two different states and we both had small children. It wasn't a practical idea to think that we could do a long distance thing.

I'm not sure exactly how long I lay there watching her, but slowly the light of the sun started to creep in through the curtains over the windows. I don't know what it was…maybe it was the morning light finally popping the little fantasy bubble we were in, or maybe it was just me being scared of having to say goodbye to this girl and watch her walk away from me when there was nothing I could do to keep her…but I started to panic. The last thing I wanted to do was to leave her, but the more I wanted to stay, the more I knew I had to go. I was in too deep, too quickly, so I took the coward's way out.

I carefully got up out of the bed, grabbing my clothes from around the room. After getting dressed as quietly as possible, I picked up her clothes and folded them neatly, placing them on the chest at the end of the bed. I walked to the door, ready to make my cowardly escape, but as my hand hovered over the doorknob I turned around to take one last look at the woman that I would never forget. Without knowing it, she had singlehandedly turned my world upside down in one night. I took several long strides across the room until I was hovering over her on the bed.

"Goodbye, Beautiful. I'm so sorry for leaving you like this," I whispered as I ghosted my fingers gently along her cheek.

She stirred slightly but didn't wake. I pulled the covers up over her more securely so she would be warm, before I kissed my hand and placed it gently on her forehead. After several more seconds of hesitation, I turned and walked out of the room, leaving behind the most fascinating and beautiful woman I had ever had the pleasure of meeting…and it certainly wasn't done without a heavy heart.

**ooOOOoo**

I returned to Chicago the following day and slipped back into the routine that was my life. I still thought about my mystery girl from time to time, wondering what she was doing, how her life was, and if she hated me for leaving her that morning. I regretted every day my decision to leave like I did, but in the end I knew there was nothing I could do about it now. I just hoped she was happy and that she and her daughter were doing well.

Apparently, Emmett had kept in contact with the blond named Rosalie, who he had met at the Halloween party, and she even flew out to see him a few times. They seemed to be getting pretty serious, so it didn't exactly shock me when Emmett approached me about relocating our company to Seattle. At first I wasn't sold on the idea because we were quite successful in Chicago, but when Emmett explained that we would keep the business going in Chicago, but expand it into Seattle because we had already been approached by several large commercial projects out West, I knew financially it made sense.

We even decided to venture into buying real estate on the Seattle waterfront where we would design and build our own residential building that would house top of the line, luxury condos. But what was the real deciding factor to me was that we would be back near our family. I loved living in Chicago, but I missed my parents and little brother. Emmett also seemed like he was ready to go with or without me, so if I stayed I would ultimately be all alone. I wanted Katie to grow up around family, and I knew the only way to do that would be to move where they were.

It took about six months for Emmett and me to tie up loose ends at our Chicago office. We had a very capable, reliable staff that could certainly handle things without us being there on a daily basis. We would both fly back and forth as needed, but most of our business could be handled through conference and video calls. The building we were constructing would be our new home, but unfortunately it wasn't ready to be moved into when we arrived in Seattle, so we both had to make other arrangements in the meantime. Emmett stayed in the guest house at my parents' home, while I made arrangements to sublet a condo of old family friends. They were retired now and had a home somewhere in Europe where they spent most of the time, so they told me I could stay in their condo for as long as Katie and I needed.

Two weeks after arriving in Seattle, I found myself getting ready to start my first official day at the new office. Emmett and I had been working non-stop since we arrived, but today would be the first day all our new employees started. We also had a few people from Chicago agree to relocate here temporarily in order to help set things up and train new employees.

Alice had helped me find an excellent daycare center for Katie. She was still too young to start school, so I had no choice but to choose the daycare route, but obviously I was very particular where I would send her. When Alice suggested the place where a friend of hers worked and Jasper immediately agreed that it was the best in the area, I knew I could trust their judgments.

I wanted to drop Katie off myself that morning, but I had to take my car to be inspected so I could get my new Seattle registration, so Alice offered to drop her off.

"Thank you so much, Alice, I owe you," I told her.

"Oh, Edward, it's no problem at all," she said as she zipped Katie into her jacket.

I handed her Katie's lunchbox and frowned. "I know, but it's a big day for her, and I want to be there. I would also like to meet the ladies who work there. She is precious cargo and I would like to know who is watching her."

Alice stood up and placed her hand on my arm. "Edward, I'm picking you up after work, before I go and pick her up, so you will be able to meet everyone at the end of the day. Plus, one of her teachers is my best friend in the whole world…so you have my word that she is in perfectly wonderful hands."

She gave me a warm, sincere smile, ultimately putting me at ease.

I kissed Katie goodbye, wishing her a wonderful day at school, and they were off.

That day at work went a lot smoother than I had expected. We had several staff meetings with the different departments, set up meetings with existing and potentially new clients for the following week and just settled into our new space. I was actually really excited when five o'clock rolled around, as I was pretty much done. Katie was to be picked up at five-thirty from daycare, so I would definitely be able to join Alice to go and get her.

I said goodnight to everyone and headed down to the lobby. Alice's yellow Porsche was sitting right in front. She waved when she saw me, and after making my way across the sidewalk, I jumped into the passenger seat.

"How was your first day?" she asked.

"Good…long, but good."

We made small talk as Alice drove in the direction of the daycare center.

"I heard Katie had a great day today. She adjusted really well and already made a new best friend," she told me.

"Really? She has a new best friend?" I laughed. "Well that's good to know."

"Yeah, I spoke to my friend at lunch time, you know…the one who is her teacher? Well, she said that Katie and her daughter, Elyse, hit it off right away and have been inseparable."

"Oh, your friend has a daughter that attends the daycare as well?" I asked casually.

"Yes, Bella is a single mom, so working somewhere that she can bring her daughter has been a huge help to her," she responded.

All of a sudden something snapped in me and my mind started to race. _Alice's best friend…she is a single mother…probably around Alice's age._ The wheels in my head started to turn at a startling speed.

"Uh…so Alice, this friend of yours…Bella, I think you said her name was…did she happen to go to your Halloween party last year?" I asked cautiously, trying not to make her suspicious as to why I was inquiring.

Alice turned into the parking lot of the daycare, pulled into a spot and turned the engine off.

"As a matter of fact she did," she said cheerily, as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Even though I didn't see you all night, perhaps you saw her," she continued as she opened her car door and stepped out. "She was the one dressed as Snow White."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for your bid on our outtakes for Fandom Gives Back. We truly appreciate your support of us and our stories. We hope you enjoyed Edward's POV, and also the little bit of new background information we included. Thanks again Nikki & Tracy!**

**Review and let us know what you thought!**

**Love,  
Holly & Pauline  
NJNYTwiGals  
xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 Telling The Parents

**Foxy Fic Outtake**

_**Summary: **__Back before Bella met Edward, when she was still a young college student, she found herself pregnant with her boyfriend James' baby. Here is an outtake from when Bella returned home to tell her parents. _

* * *

***BPOV***

"Alice?" I asked as I knocked on the semi-opened door of her bedroom.

"Hey, Bella, come on in."

I pushed the door open and walked into her room, sitting on the edge of her bed as she turned in her desk chair to face me.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering…" I started as I looked down towards my lap, playing with a loose thread on the hem of my shirt, "could I borrow your car for the weekend?"

Alice let out a sympathetic sigh, knowing exactly why I was asking. "You're going to Forks?" she asked softly.

I looked up towards her, meeting her compassionate gaze. "I have to," I responded with a heavy heart. "It's been three weeks since I found out. James knows, so now I have to face my parents."

Tears immediately started to fall from my eyes, causing Alice to jump from her seat and join me on the bed where she wrapped her arm around me in an embrace I wished was enough to make this all better.

"They'll understand, Bella. They love you…they just…have to."

Even though her words were meant for encouragement I could hear that even she wasn't sure. The thought made my stomach drop further. I immediately placed my hands over my belly protectively.

Alice's eyes followed my hands and she placed one of her own on top of mine. "Bella, I know you're scared, and even though I'm sure they will be shocked at first…they'll come around and be supportive. They're your parents. It's kind of like…a rule."

I looked up at her again and smiled, but even I could tell that it didn't reach my eyes. Alice leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before standing and walking to her purse. She dug her keys out and walked back to hand them to me.

"Stay as long as you need. I barely use the car while at school anyway, and if anything comes up I'll just borrow Rose's."

"Thanks," I whispered as I stood. "I'll call you guys when I get there."

"Yes, please do. And if you need anything, Bella…anything at all, you just let us know and Rose and I can be there in three hours," she said as she pulled me into a hug.

Alice was small and dainty, but no one gave hugs like her, except maybe my mom. They are strong and meaningful, and at that moment it gave me the courage I needed to leave.

I pulled out of her embrace reluctantly, gave her a small smile, and turned to fetch my bags that I had left by the front door of her and Rosalie's apartment so I could reach Forks before dark.

**oOOo**

The ride to Forks was smooth and without incident…and that irritated me. All the times I had complained to myself when making the trip home because I was stuck in traffic, and yet the one time I prayed for some extra stalling time there was none.

I pulled up outside my parent's house, shut the car off and just sat for a moment. It was about six o'clock in the evening and the sun had just started to set. I stared out the driver's side window and looked at the little white house that I grew up in. Nothing much had changed about the house since I was little. Sure, Charlie had painted the front when it needed it, but everything else looked about the same.

The old tire swing that I used to swing on in the summers with my best friend Jacob was still hanging proudly from the large oak tree on the front lawn. My mother's flower and herb garden was flourishing off to the side of the yard, and my father's police cruiser was parked in the driveway in its usual spot.

The tears that I had kept at bay during the three hour drive here started to spill down my face again. _How will I do this? How will I walk in there and tell them that I'm having a baby? I'm still a baby myself! How could this have happened to me?_ My mother had 'The Talk' with me when I was younger, and then again when she noticed that my relationship with James was getting serious. I had no idea how I was going to walk in there and tell them that we had an 'accident' and I was now pregnant at the ripe old age of nineteen…_and_ getting married.

I finally pulled myself together and decided to head inside. It would only be a matter of time before one of my parents noticed a strange car sitting out front and Charlie would be out to investigate. I didn't want him to find me sitting in here crying, so after fixing my makeup in the visor mirror, I grabbed my bag from the backseat and headed for the front door.

I was nervously fumbling with my keys to unlock the door when it suddenly opened and I was met by my surprised looking father.

"Bells?"

"Hi, Dad," I said softly.

"What are you doing home? Were you supposed to be home this weekend and I forgot?"

"No, Dad. I just decided last minute."

"Oh…well in that case…come in. Renee!" he shouted over his shoulder, "Bella's home!"

I stepped in through the doorway just as my mother walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Bella!" she cried out joyously, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining that you're home, I'm just shocked," she said as she finally reached me and threw her arms around me in a hug that only my mom could give.

As soon as I was secure in her arms I started to cry again. I really tried not to but I just couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Bella? What's wrong?" my mom said as she pulled back slightly, placing her hands on either side of my face and looked at me with a worried expression.

"I…I…" I stuttered. I wanted to just spit it out but the words were getting stuck in my throat. "It's just been a long couple of weeks," I finally got out.

My mother's eyebrows furrowed as she looked closely at me. There was no one in the world who could read me better than my mom. We had always been extremely close and I could always tell her anything, so I knew that she could sense that something was going on with me but she couldn't pin point exactly what it was.

"Come," she said as she took my hand and led me to the couch. "What's been going on?"

I looked at her and then glanced towards the door where my dad was still standing. I decided in that moment that I couldn't just walk in the front door unannounced and drop this on them right away. It was Friday evening and I planned to stay until Sunday, so I would give them one night to bask in the false sense of happiness that the three of us always had together, before I dropped the bombshell that would change all our lives forever.

"I've had a lot of exams, and two papers due. On top of that I've been feeling…a little run down lately," I said, knowing full well _why_ I was feeling run down, but not disclosing that yet. "I just needed to get away for a couple of days, and Alice let me borrow her car, so…here I am," I said with a smile that I knew came off as lame.

My mother eyed me suspiciously but didn't say anything further about how I looked. "Well, whatever the reason you came home…we're glad you're here," she said as she hugged me again. "I'm just finishing up dinner. Why don't you and your dad hang out in here for a bit and I'll call you both when it's ready?"

"Sounds great, Mom."

And with that she got up and headed back into the kitchen. My father, who was completely oblivious to everything, walked into the kitchen briefly, returning with two cans of beer. He sat down in his favorite recliner and turned to look at me where I was sitting on the couch.

"Want one?" he whispered. "You're nineteen now, and lord knows I'm sure you have already had your taste of beer being away at college. I won't tell your mother."

I smiled at him, remembering when he would say similar things to me when I was younger, but instead of beer he would sneak me candy. It would usually be before dinner, like now, because we were both dreading whatever my mother came up with to serve. My mom got better as a cook over the years, but we still always approached her food with caution. _But_ I knew drinking a beer wasn't allowed for me right now, so I politely declined. Charlie shrugged his shoulders and told me that it just meant one more for him.

We both settled back into our seats as he put on the Mariners game, which we both watched in silence until my mom called us for dinner.

**oOOo**

After dinner I excused myself to go up to my room. I just wanted to be alone for a little bit, and to be quite honest…I got tired rather quickly now-a-days, so I was ready to go to sleep. Once upstairs in my room I quickly called Rosalie and Alice's apartment and let them know I made it here, but I hadn't told my parents yet. They told me to keep them posted before we said our goodbyes. I knew at nine o'clock on a Friday night they were getting ready to go out. I sighed because the thought depressed me. I could kiss my days of being a carefree college student, going out and having fun, goodbye.

I then tried to call James but his fraternity brother, and roommate, told me he wasn't home, so I just left a message asking him to call me and hung up.

After that I washed up and changed into my pajamas, shut the lights off and curled up under the quilt in my bed. I was just starting to drift off to sleep when I heard my bedroom door open, and then felt my mattress dip as someone sat down behind me.

"Bella, are you feeling okay?" my mom asked softly as she stroked my hair.

For the umpteenth time that day I started to feel emotional but did everything in my power to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm fine, Mom," I barely got out. "I'm just tired. It was a long day of classes this morning, followed by a long drive. I just need to get some sleep."

I heard her sigh behind me before she leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Your father has to work tomorrow so we'll spend the day together…just you and me. We'll have a chance to talk then, okay?" she asked.

I nodded my head in the dark but said nothing more, afraid that I would lose it the second my mouth opened. After a brief hesitation on her part, and one last stroke of my hair, I felt her get up and head out of my room.

As soon as the door clicked closed behind her my tears started to spill again. I pulled the covers over my head in order to muffle the sound, and it was like that, that this mother-to-be cried herself to sleep in her childhood bed.

**oOOo**

The next morning I woke early. I took a shower immediately, got dressed, and then headed downstairs to find my mother sitting at the kitchen table cutting coupons.

"Well good morning!" she said cheerily.

I couldn't help but smile. My mother's disposition was always infectious and despite the heaviness in my chest, I allowed myself to feel happy with her company.

"Good morning, Mom," I said as I poured myself a glass of orange juice. "Are you going grocery shopping?" I asked as I motioned with a nod of my head towards what she was doing.

"Well…that was the plan," she said, "but if there is something else you'd rather do…"

"No, that sounds great. Maybe I could cook you and Dad dinner tonight."

"Oh, Bella, you don't have to do that."

"I know," I told her, "but I want to." I figured if I was going to drop a bombshell on them today, the least I could do was cook them dinner first.

"Well, okay then," she said as she stood from the table with a smile on her face. "Let me go grab my purse and we'll head out. I'm thinking we can stop and get our nails done…my treat, then maybe grab lunch, and then after that we can stop at the market on our way home."

I smiled as she reached out and touched my face. "That sounds great, Mom."

**oOOo**

My mother and I spent a really nice day together. Like she promised, she treated us both to manicures and lunch at the diner. Then we stopped at the Thriftway Supermarket on the way home. I chose steak to make for dinner and grabbed potatoes to roast in the oven. I allowed my mother to be in charge of the salad since she insisted on doing something, and was raving about the wonderful vegetables in her garden that she wanted to use.

When we finally arrived back home it was almost four o'clock and my dad would be home in about an hour, so we got started on dinner preparation right away. It had been such a wonderful day that I actually allowed myself to forget why I had come home in the first place until my mother started asking me about school as we stood side by side in the kitchen.

"So…how are your classes going?" she asked as she sliced cucumbers.

"Classes are going good," I responded enthusiastically. "My work load is getting heavier now that I'm in my junior year, but I'm really enjoying it."

I had finally declared my major of elementary education at the end of my sophomore year, so I was now fully engrossed in all those classes and I enjoyed it so much. Next year I would be able to student teach as part of my graduation requirements and I was looking forward to getting into a real classroom.

"That's wonderful, Baby," my mom said as she looked up from her chopping board briefly. "You're father and I are so proud of you."

My smile immediately vanished after hearing her words. _You won't be soon, Mommy._

I kept my eyes down and continued slicing the potatoes.

As if sensing the shift in my demeanor my mother cautiously asked her next question. "How are things with you and James?"

I stopped slicing momentarily before I slowly began again. "Thing are going…good," I responded slowly.

"Good?" she repeated back to me, as if knowing there was more behind it.

"Yes, Mom…things are good with us."

I was startled to the point of jumping back when my mother dropped her knife onto the cutting board and slammed her hands onto the countertop. "Dammit, Bella! What's going on with you? If things are going great with school and great with James, then what's wrong?"

She turned her body towards me and her angry expression immediately softened when she saw the fear etched in my face. "Oh, Baby…I'm sorry to have startled you…I just…I'm your mother. I know when something's wrong and you have been so quiet and sad looking since you walked through the door yesterday."

She took a step towards me and placed her hands on either side of my face. "Please, Baby, tell me what's wrong."

I sucked in a breath that caught in my throat and once again the waterworks begun.

"Bella, please…" my mother begged me, her own eyes filling with tears out of worry.

"Mom…I…I'm…"

"What? You're what, Baby?"

"I'm…pregnant."

My mother's eyes widened and her hands dropped from my face as she stumbled backwards. I didn't make a move; I didn't think I could've even if I wanted to. She clutched the back of the kitchen chair for support, looking down at the ground as she processed what I told her.

After what felt like an eternity she finally looked back up at me. "You're…pregnant?" she asked in barely a whisper.

I nervously took my bottom lip between my teeth and nodded yes to her. I watched as she pulled the chair out from under the table and sat down in a slump.

"Are you a hundred percent positive?" she asked. "Sometimes those drug store tests are not accurate and…"

"I'm positive," I cut her off. "I went to the school clinic and got checked out. They did blood work."

My mother sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head back and forth while seemingly talking to herself, saying something under her breath that I couldn't make out. When she finally opened her eyes again she looked straight at me. "Bella how could this happen? We've been through the whole birth control talk a million times. How could you let this happen?"

"It was an accident, Mom. I was always careful, but…the condom broke."

"Is it James'?" she asked, and I was appalled at her question.

"Mom! How could you even ask me that? Of course it's James'. I may have one big problem on my hands right now, but one thing I am _not_ is a slut!" I shouted. "I've only been with one person in my entire life," I said as my voice faltered and I slid to the floor and began to cry into my knees.

Immediately my mom was beside me with her arm wrapped around my shoulders. I didn't know how long we sat there but it must have been a while because we were suddenly broken out of our sobs by Charlie.

"Renee! Bella! What's wrong?" my father shouted as he ran through the house and into the kitchen where we were huddled together on the floor, both crying.

_Oh no!_ Telling my mother was bad enough, but having to face Charlie…_Daddy_…was more than I could bear, and I started to cry again, harder than before.

My mother wiped her face and stood slowly. "Bella, why don't we go and have a seat in the living room. I think it's only fair that your father is clued into what's going on."

I shakily stood up and moved past my father into the living room. I couldn't bear to look him in the face but I knew that the expression on his face was one of fear and anxiety.

Once we sat my mother proceeded to tell my dad what was going on. I looked down at my lap the entire time…too ashamed to make eye contact. I was no longer his little girl that he could be proud of.

When my mother stopped speaking I saw out of my peripheral vision my father get up and walk away. I finally looked up as the back of him disappeared into the kitchen, and both my mother and I jumped when we heard the refrigerator door open and then slam closed. After a few moments my dad reappeared, beer in hand, and sat down in his arm chair with a thud.

"I'll kill him when I get my hands on him!" he growled out.

"Daddy, no! It's just as much my fault as it is James'," I pleaded.

He just looked at me and then looked away. My heart broke immediately. He couldn't even look at me anymore.

"Okay, everyone needs to just settle down," my mother said. "This is fixable."

I looked at her and furrowed my brow. "What are you talking about?" I asked out of utter confusion.

"We'll call Dr. Crowley tomorrow and see where he recommends you go for a procedure. We might be better off having the appointment in Seattle, since the doctors there are better than around here, but that's okay. I'll drive back with you to school, get this taken care of, and then stay with you while you recover."

"Mom…are you talking about an abortion?" I asked mortified.

"Well of course I am, Bella…what else would I be referring to?"

I stood up quickly so I was now standing over her. "I am _not_ doing that!" I yelled. "I've already decided that I'm keeping the baby!"

"Oh, Bella," my mother said dismissively, "don't be ridiculous. How are you going to raise a baby on your own while in school?"

"I'm going to have help. I won't be alone," I said to her.

She lifted her eyebrow at me. "Oh? And by help who do you mean? You think Alice and Rosalie are going to give up their social lives to stay in and change diapers with you?"

The tone of her voice was rather light considering the circumstances, which led me to believe that she actually thought I was kidding about keeping the baby.

"No, I'm not talking about Alice and Rosalie," I said before swallowing hard. "James has asked me to marry him and I accepted."

Both of my parent's eyes snapped to mine immediately with shock.

"Bella!" my mother cried as she covered her mouth with her hand. "What are you talking about? You can't get married! You're nineteen years old."

"By the time the baby comes I'll be twenty," I said. I'll hardly be a teenager like you were mom. You guys were younger than me and you made it work."

"Bella do you really think that a guy would propose to you after finding out you are pregnant because he really wanted to get married? He is doing it out of obligation. That is no reason to get married!"

I looked at my mom mortified. Sure James and I wouldn't have gotten married right now if this hadn't happened, but he loved me. He wasn't marrying me _only_ because I was pregnant. We would have gotten married eventually anyway; this was just speeding things up a little. _Right?_

My mother got up from her seat and stood before me. She sat down on the coffee table and pulled me back down to sit on the couch across from her.

"Bella…please…be reasonable. You don't have to do this," she pleaded. "You have your whole life ahead of you. You have one more year of school to get through before you can start working. You don't need to throw your life away. You have options now-a-days…options that I wish I had back then…"

But before she could finish, my hand smacked over my mouth as I gasped at what I was hearing.

"Renee!" my father yelled. "That's enough!"

"What?" she said as she looked over at him, but suddenly she realized exactly what she was saying and looked back at me with remorseful shock. She reached out to me but I stood up quickly.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted. "Is that what you wish, Mom? That back in the day you were able to have the option of abortion so you could have gotten rid of me? Did you feel trapped having to marry Dad because you felt that he only proposed to you because he felt obligated…that it had nothing to do with the fact that he loved you, and has loved you every single day since?"

"Bella…that's not what I meant, I…"

"Look, I know that you had to give up going away to college when you got pregnant so young, but you always told me growing up that you never regretted a thing because you had me and you were lucky enough to end up with a guy you loved. Was that all just a lie?" I shouted.

My mother started to speak but stopped abruptly. I felt my stomach drop…her silence had answered my questions more than any words could have. I couldn't stay here any longer. I needed to get the hell out of this house. I ran towards the stairs.

"Bella, where are you going?" my father called out.

"To get my shit…I'm leaving!"

"Bella!" my mother called out as I ran up the stairs.

"Renee, let her be," I heard my father say before I made it into my room and slammed the door behind me.

I began throwing stuff into my bag at warp speed. Once all my clothes were packed I went to get my toiletries from the bathroom, but as soon as I flung my bedroom door opened I stopped short when I came face to face with my dad.

I stepped backwards and held up my hands. "Dad, please. I don't have energy for anymore lectures about how I'm screwing up my life and how I screwed up yours."

For the first time since Charlie had been told about me being pregnant, his eyes locked with mine and burned with an emotion I couldn't place.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you _ever_ say that your existence screwed up my life…_or_ your mother's! She is just upset right now, as am I, but that doesn't mean that we are caught up with feelings of regret over having you!"

I laughed dryly. "Yeah…okay, Dad, whatever you say. Maybe that isn't how you feel…but mom…well…" I let myself trail off as new tears fell down my cheeks. "I'm just going to get my toothbrush so I can get out of here, excuse me," I said as I tried to pass him in the doorway.

Charlie sighed deeply but didn't move, blocking me from exiting.

"Bella, I don't expect you to understand how your mother is feeling right now but please…just do your old dad a favor and stay the night. You can leave tomorrow morning, but I really don't want to be worrying about you driving in this condition for the next three hours."

I sighed, feeling utterly defeated. My head hung in shame, knowing that I caused all of this. I was still angry with my mother, but I knew that my father was right. I was in no condition to drive alone for the three hour trip back to Seattle. "Fine, but I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning," I said as I continued to stare at the floor.

"Okay," he said, "thank you." He made to turn and walk out but stopped abruptly, turned back around and wrapped his arms around me.

The gesture threw me off completely, since my dad wasn't the most affectionate guy physically. We had always been close in other ways, but my mom was usually the one I went to when I needed a hug.

My unending tears fell as I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. "I love you, Bells, and even though you don't think so now…so does your mother."

He squeezed me once to him before he let go and stepped away. He paused for a moment before turning and making his way back downstairs.

I closed the door gently behind him and walked across my room where I laid on my bed. I cried until I finally felt like I had no more tears left in me. As I stared out my bedroom window from my spot on the bed I decided that I needed some fresh air. The sun had just set, so it was dark, but not too dark. I decided I would take a walk. I sat up, put my shoes on, and headed downstairs.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw my dad sitting in his chair. I walked over to the front door and put my hand on the knob. I saw his face become anxious. "I'm just going for a walk," I told him, his face relaxing and he nodded at me.

I didn't go far, just around my block a couple of times. When I finally made it back to my house I walked up the front steps and decided to sit on the porch swing that ironically enough my father had put there for my mom after they first bought our house and she was pregnant with me. She had told me that when she had gotten far along into her pregnancy, spending most of those uncomfortable pregnant months in the blistering heat of the summer, since I was born at the beginning of September, she would come out here and sit on it, resting her feet up on the porch railing in front of her, drinking lemonade. The story always used to make me feel happy, but now it was rather bittersweet knowing that my mother probably didn't even want to be pregnant at the time.

I sat there on the swing for about a half an hour before I heard the front door open and close. I heard footsteps coming towards me but I didn't look, knowing exactly who it was.

"May I sit with you?" my mother asked in a soft, unsure voice.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's your house," I replied dryly.

I heard her sigh but she slowly walked closer and sat down on the swing next to me. She didn't say anything at first; she just looked straight ahead like I was, as we swung back and forth.

"I haven't sat out here in forever," she finally said, breaking the silence.

I didn't respond.

"Remember when I told you why Daddy put this swing up for me?"

I looked over at her and met her gaze before I turned my eyes straight ahead again. "Yes, I was actually just thinking of that," I murmured. "It's funny how that story makes me sad now."

We stopped swinging abruptly as my mother turned her body towards me. "Why would it make you sad?" she asked softly.

"Because all this time I pictured you all happy and basking in your pregnancy out here, when really you were feeling regretful and trapped."

"Isabella! I have never regretted having you one day in my entire life!"

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Look at me…_please_," she begged.

I turned my face to meet hers and I saw her sadness.

"Bella…what I'm about to tell you is not something that a mother ever wants to tell their child because I know that no matter what I say, all you will hear is that I wished I hadn't had you, which is honestly the furthest thing from the truth, but…I hope that you will _try _and understand. Not as your mother, but as one woman to another."

My silence gave her the permission she was seeking to continue. "I wake up every morning grateful that I have your father, that I live in Forks where I grew up and most importantly that I have _you._"

"But…" I said obnoxiously.

She shook her head slightly before continuing. "_But_…I wish that I had all that _after_ I had some time to grow up and be my own person for a little while."

She shifted so she was facing forward again and we started to swing once more.

"I love Forks, I grew up here, and it was definitely where I always saw myself returning to settle down and have a family, but I had plans to go away to college. I wanted to get out there in the world and have experiences that you are supposed to have when you are that age. Going out with friends, sleeping in late, studying until all hours of the night. They weren't big dreams…I had no desire to travel around Europe or anything like that…I just wanted to do the things that most girls my age were doing.

"But I got pregnant before high school was done, Charlie proposed, and…well the rest is history." She looked back towards me. "Bella, I don't want you to think that I have lived every day of my life with regrets, or that I was unhappy or felt trapped. I think with all things considered I have had a very happy life. I love your father more now than the day we met, I have a nice home, and I have a daughter who I love more than life itself." She reached out cautiously, gauging my reaction, before she ran her fingers through my hair. "I just want you to have options in life. My life worked out okay but not everyone is that lucky. Charlie went right to work after high school, doing something that he really wanted to do. James…he is still in college, Bella. What are the two of you going to do when like you told me this morning…you have several tests coming up, papers to write, but you also have a crying baby who needs to be tended to?"

"I…I don't know?" I answered honestly.

"I know you don't, Bella. That has been my whole point today. I may have gone about getting it across in the wrong way but I just want you to really think about things. I want you to be aware that you _do_ have options. Marrying James and…well…you just need to think things through."

I sighed again for about the hundredth time today. "Mom…I really hear what you're saying but I just couldn't go that route. I am not judging anyone who chooses abortion…hell I don't even know where I stand on it as a moral issue…but it isn't right for _me_. I already feel a connection to this baby inside me and I would never be the same again if I…" I trailed off as my lip started to quiver.

My mother looked at me compassionately and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Okay…well that answers your pregnancy question, but what about James?"

"What about him?" I asked as I finally allowed myself to melt into her side.

"Why do you need to get married right away?"

"Because I love him," I whispered.

"But, Bella…do you really think he's the one?"

I sat up straight again and glared at her. "What do you have against James?" I spat.

"Nothing…really," she said. "I don't know Bella…I just don't see him as good husband or father material."

"Oh…and your parents were able to look at Charlie when he was eighteen years old and establish that he was perfect husband and father material at the time," I snapped.

"Bella…I'm not trying to make you angry," she started.

"Well you're doing a really shitty job of _that_ today, Mom!"

"First of all…I know you are angry but watch your mouth young lady. Secondly…I am not saying that your father was a hundred percent a 'sure thing' in the eyes of my parents when he was that age, but can you honestly sit here and say that James and your father are anything alike…even if they were the same age? Do you think this boy is going to give up his young, rich, partying lifestyle to sit at home with you and a newborn baby?"

"So you are holding things against him because his parents are rich? Because them having money is going to rub off on him in a bad way?" I shot back.

"No, I'm not blaming him because his parents are rich, or worried that the _money_ is gonna rub off in a bad way on him…I'm worried more about the fact that his 'parents are complete assholes' is going to rub off on him in a bad way! And by the way…why didn't he come here with you to tell us? Has he even called you once since you got here?" she asked as she gazed at me with an accusing look.

_Dammit!_ She was right about that, so there was nothing I could say in his defense, but I wasn't about to throw him under the bus, so I just said nothing at all.

"Listen, Isabella…I can't tell you what to do, and your father and I will love you and stand by your side, but if you decide to go through with all of this, to get married…then you have to be prepared to really grow up. This isn't going to be about playing house. You are going to have to support yourselves somehow. You can't be married to James while you live in the dorms and he lives at his fraternity house. You will need to get an apartment, and since you will be living as married adults you will have to support yourselves completely. Your father and I will be there to support you emotionally but your college tuition and living expenses will be up to you to pay."

"You can't mean that!" I said as I stood up, looking down at her in shock.

"Bella…this isn't being done out of punishment, it is being done because a married couple with a child are not supported by their parents anymore…they are supported by each other. It was how things were for me and your father, and it is the way it will be for you and James."

"How am I supposed to go to school, get a job so I can pay for school _and_ raise a baby?" I asked her.

"Bella, these are things that couples have to deal with every day…young _and_ old. I wish you didn't have to deal with this kind of stuff yet, but this is life."

My mother finally stood and made a move to go back in the house before turning to me one last time. "I know you think I'm being cruel and unfair, but I hope that one day you will realize that this isn't being done to punish you. It's just the next step in life that one takes when they get married and have children. I love you, Bella…I always will…but you came knocking on adulthood's door and now it's opening it to welcome you. Well…welcome to adulthood, Isabella…it sucks sometimes."

* * *

**A/N: We hope this gives you a bit of insight into Bella and her parents. They aren't horrible people, but they wanted more for Bella than what they had. Right or wrong...no one is perfect...not even parents.**

**Thoughts?**

**Pauline & Holly**  
**xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3 Through A Father's Eyes

**This is an outtake we did for the Fandom Against Sexual Assault Awareness. Hope you enjoy getting a little insight into the side of Bella's parents.**

* * *

***Charlie***

If someone told me that in all my years on the police force that I would end up staking out my own daughter, I would have told them to go fuck themselves. I mean, how absurd would that be…spying on my only child like she was some criminal I was waiting for the right time to pounce on and take into custody in handcuffs. One might assume that I didn't trust my own flesh and blood and the thought made me scoff aloud.

However, that was not the case as I sat there in my pickup truck parked on a dark street corner waiting for my only child, my little girl, the light of my life…my Bella, to come out of work for the day with her only daughter, Elyse. Yeah, I was a grandpa to the most beautiful little girl in the world, but I was far from the_ World's Greatest Grandpa_ title and unfortunately, I lost the _World's Greatest Dad_ title three and a half years ago before my precious Elyse was even born. That thought struck chords deep within me causing tears to instantly prick my eyes. I allowed just a few drops to squeak through the corners before swiping them away with my hands in frustration.

How the hell could I let this fucking situation get to the level it had become? How the hell could I allow my wonderful daughter to suffer alone the way she had emotionally and financially these past few years? How could I sit back and follow Bella's every move like I was some twisted stalker? How could I listen to my wife, when she thought I had already fallen asleep, cry night after night, heartbroken at the thought that she could never have a relationship with her daughter again? How could I ever think that my wife and I would live our lives normally knowing that a grandchild of ours exists and walks this earth and yet we don't even know her at all because of stupidity?

Because I, Charlie Swan, am a colossal asshole…that's why.

When my wife had informed me of her conversation with Bella I was more than a little shocked that she would just act as though we were willing to toss our only child, my daughter, aside as though she were nothing but white trash garbage. No, I was not happy that Bella, my beautiful baby girl, was sexually active, but I would be a hypocrite if I had gotten mad at her for it. Renee and I certainly weren't in a position to insist for moral reasons on abstinence before marriage when we had done the exact same thing. Yes I was extremely downtrodden and disappointed in her, but I would never make my daughter feel as though her mother and I were ready to write her off like she never existed.

However, in Renee's defense, she was only looking out for Bella's best interests by teaching her a life lesson. After all, Renee was only a couple of years younger than our daughter when we discovered she was pregnant with Bella. Even though Renee and I are still in love like we were since the day we met, we never planned on becoming parents and being married at such an early age. Renee gave up a scholarship to an art school in Florida in order to stay in Forks and have a baby. We had both agreed that we were going to keep our baby.

Renee and I were high school sweethearts, but we had dreams of coining into our own beings. I always planned on going into law enforcement, but Renee, she is a free spirit. She was going to go away to college before coming back to Forks, back to me, to settle down and get married. When we found out Renee was pregnant, what we once thought was our path in life became one big blur, where the path before us was not paved so nice and smoothly. Rather, it was filled with pot holes and rifts. I knew she was disappointed when things were considerably altered, but don't for one second think that either of us regretted having our daughter.

Bella's birth was the biggest blessing in disguise for Renee and me. This life changing experience only solidified and strengthened our relationship while maturing us faster than we ever felt possible.

Even though things panned out favorably for me and my wife, we never wanted for Bella to have to sacrifice the way we had to. What parent in their right mind would want their child to have to settle for second best? What if things didn't work out the way it did with me and Renee? So many unanswered questions that it was no wonder why my wife said what she said to Bella….it may have not necessarily been the right wording, but I completely understood why my wife was harsh on Bella. She only wanted Bella to understand the consequences of having to grow up quickly, just as our parents did when we had broken the news to them about our unexpected news. Our parents weren't so kind at first either, but hey, it's a mere initial reaction…kind of like punching someone in their face instantly the moment it's done to you in retaliation.

I glanced at my watch and noticed that I had a half hour left until I could catch a glimpse of my beautiful Bella and my equally beautiful and precious Elyse. The pain and regret flashed throughout my body like lightening, causing my heart rate to accelerate. Beads of sweat started to prick at the skin along the nape of my neck. Reaching in the glove compartment for a tissue, I shook my head again in frustration while wiping what I now considered my sins away.

_Dear God, please afford me and my wife the opportunity one day to be reunited with Bella and to finally be able to meet and hold my only grandchild._

Staring off into space as the seconds ticked away, I recalled the first time I ever laid eyes upon Elyse…the day I realized that my wife and I may have lost the two most important people in our hearts forever.

It had been almost a year since we had seen Bella, when she apparently drove up to Forks to give back the envelope of money I had sent her. I hadn't told Renee I was doing it, but when she found it in the mailbox with the note from Bella, she figured it out quickly. When I had gotten home from work that night, I found my wife in tears, and when she handed me the envelope, she told me that we were failures as parents and Bella was probably better off without us. The damage was already done and we had irrevocably broken our Bella in such a profound way that we weren't sure that we could get her to at least allow us to apologize to her.

This whole mess was fucked up and I blamed most of this debacle on that prick, scumbag, James. What a character he was and I knew the moment I shook his hand that he would never be good enough for my daughter, or amount to anything for that matter. You could tell a lot about a person by the way they shake a hand. Being a police officer, I do have that air of authority, so I understood that people were naturally intimidated by me and what I represented.

However, this was so much more. When Bella brought James over for the weekend when they had first started dating, pre-impregnation, I could tell he was a bastard by the way he was treating Bella…telling, rather than asking, her to get him a glass of water or whatever the fuck that meathead wanted. I wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face so badly, but Renee wanted to give James a chance. Though Renee isn't materialistic, I think her wanting to be warm and inviting towards James had something to do with his parents being extremely well off. She was probably thinking about what kind of a life Bella would be able to have if she stayed with James and his family…little did we know the life Renee thought our daughter would have with James would go horribly astray.

Don't even get me started on that joke of a wedding. We offered to throw them something small, but nice, in Forks, but that wasn't convenient for The Aro's. Apparently they couldn't find any suitable hotels to stay at in the area, but then they refused to chip in for something in Seattle, which was more expensive, and out of our budget. Bella finally decided to go to the courthouse so that there would be no more arguing. The day was a complete disaster, and after having to see the miserable looks on The Aro's faces all day, Renee and I finally lost it at the restaurant and we told them what we thought of them. It was obviously not the time or place to do it, but I couldn't stand having them look at my daughter like _she_ was the bad half of this equation, but at that moment James decided to take a stand against all of us and left the restaurant with Bella. And _that_…that was the last time I ever spoke face to face with my daughter.

We probably would have never had the chance to even see little Elyse, if it wasn't for the intervention of someone else, someone very special to Renee and I.

_**November 2008 **_

_It was November 2008, a normal Sunday for us…well normal as we could get after Bella cut us out of her life, but a normal one at that where we were huddled up together on the couch, chips and dip in hand, watching the Seahawks play the 49ers on TV. A strong knock at the front door changed what was a normal Sunday to what would forever be etched in our hearts as the 'Sunday that woke us up from our stupidity.'_

"_I'll get the door, Sweetie," I told my wife as I opened the door, revealing the person behind it. _

"_Hello, Mr. Swan."_

_My eyes nearly fell right out of their sockets at the person before me._

"_Alice? Wh…what are you doing here?" I stumbled over my words while addressing Bella's best friend._

_I tried to discretely dart my eyes to see if Bella happened to be standing behind her or sitting in her car or something. _

"_Bella didn't make this trip with me. In fact, she doesn't even know I am here. But, I need to speak with you and Mrs. Swan, if I may." Alice's tone was so business like, so uncharacteristic of the way she normally acted when she was around us. It pained me just as much as losing Bella because Alice was like a second daughter to us._

_I had run into Alice a few weeks ago while I had been in Seattle on business. I told her how Renee and I had driven by Bella's apartment, and had seen her and the baby at the park next door, but from the distance we were at we couldn't really get a good look at them. It was torture not getting out of that car, for both Renee and I, but we were so afraid of Bella's rejection, that we decided to give her some time, and maybe, just maybe, she'd reach out to us._

_I stretched my arm out causing the door to open wider. Alice smiled tightly and brushed past me. I lightly tapped her arm so she would turn around and look at me._

"_Hey, Alice…what's with the 'Mr. and Mrs.' stuff? We are still Charlie and Renee, no matter what…alright?" I smiled to show my sincerity._

"_Yeah, I'm sorry," she started quietly. "It's just that this is so awkward for me and if Bella knew what I was doing…oh god, she would crucify me, Charlie. No freaking joke!"_

"_It's okay, Alice. You can tell us anything. Please, is Bella alright? The baby? What about the baby? Come in the living room and tell us why you are here, because frankly, I'm starting to get a little nervous over here."_

_Renee was shocked to see Alice but I cut her off with all the questions she was firing off at the poor girl because I just wanted Alice to explain already. Alice sat down at the edge of the couch, her hands fidgeting with a manila envelope, which didn't go unnoticed by neither Renee nor me._

"_Alice, what is it, Honey? What's the envelope for?" Renee asked softly, patting Alice on the back in comfort._

"_This," Alice began to open up the envelope, revealing what looked to be pictures, "is the reason why I drove three hours secretly, by the way, without informing Bella. But I feel it's important for you to know a few things about what's been going on with her. And the only reason why I am showing you what I am about to show you is because whether she truly admits it or not, Bella needs you…and so does your granddaughter."_

_As the words, 'needs you…granddaughter' rolled off Alice's tongue, she held up a five by seven photo of the most adorable baby girl swaddled in a blanket against a blue backdrop…a professional photo I presumed. _

_The sound of Renee gasping brought me back from my inner thoughts to the present. I looked over at my wife only to see her gazing at the photo in Alice's hand, trying so hard not to yank the photo and take possession of it that the fingers that weren't covering her mouth was shaking with desperation. Frankly, I had to stuff my hands in my pockets to keep my own shaky emotions at bay._

"_Is that? Is Bella? Oh God, she's precious! She looks so much like James, but I see Bella in there too," Renee squeaked, her voice thick with raw emotion._

"_I'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Elyse," Alice chimed in softly, a small smile on her face as she proffered the photo to an eager Renee._

"_What a beautiful name," Renee said in a small voice. "When I heard that was the name Bella had chosen I couldn't help but chuckle, Bella had a doll named Elyse when she was younger and she had always said that she would name one of her daughters that if she could. Honey, come here and look at our precious Elyse."_

_I walked over and sat beside my wife on the couch as we stared intently at the beautiful baby in the photo. She was still pretty bald, but her little head was dusted with blonde hair, and she had the biggest blue eyes I had ever seen. I guess if there was one good thing that James ever did in his life, it was helping to create this little girl, because she definitely had his coloring as far as hair and eyes go, but her little face was all Bella…she was perfect._

"_So…", Alice said as she cleared her throat, causing my wife and I to look up at her, "I'm here because after seeing Charlie in Seattle a few weeks ago, I felt so torn. I really don't want to butt into this rift between you all, but I also couldn't live with myself knowing that you guys didn't even have a photo of Elyse," she said._

"_I'm also here to beg you guys to please end this!" she said as she stood up and faced us with fierce determination. "I don't have children, so I don't know what I would do if I were ever in your shoes, but you made your point…she knows you were disappointed in her for getting pregnant and married so early in life, but this is her life to live, her mistakes to make, she needs you guys whether she will admit to it or not."_

"_But what can we do, Alice?" Renee said as she stood up. "After her wedding I tried to call but she wouldn't talk to me. She has James now, and apparently that is enough for her."_

"_But that's where you're wrong," Alice said very quietly, "she doesn't have James now."_

_Renee and I both looked at Alice with confusion etched on our faces._

"_Excuse me?" I asked. "What did you just say?"_

_Alice took a deep breath and spoke louder. "I said…she doesn't have James now, she kicked him out and they are getting a divorce."_

_A flood of emotions ran through me as I processed what she just said. If this was true that I was happy to hear that she finally came to her senses about that guy, but no…that wasn't a good feeling to have when my daughter was obviously going through another tough time._

"_I don't understand, Alice," Renee said._

_Alice sat down again, pulling Renee down next to her. "James started drinking heavily, so Bella finally had enough and kicked him out. She is in the process now of trying to find an attorney that she can afford so that she can file the papers. She found a nice little job at a daycare center, that allows her to bring Elyse with her for free, but she is having trouble coming up with the money for the retainer fee for an attorney. Rosalie and I tried to loan her money but she won't take it. She's too damn proud for her own good," Alice scoffed._

"_Well what can we do?" I asked. "I'll do anything for her…include killing that son of a bitch! Enough is enough with this whole bullshit situation. I want to help her and that's the end of it."_

_Alice smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. Here is her phone number and address. Reach out to her. She needs you."_

_Renee took the piece of paper from Alice that held all of her new information that we didn't have, and clutched it tightly to her chest. "Thank you, Alice. I promise…I'm going to make this right," she said._

_Alice nodded and stood. "I have to get going, but I hope that my coming here was actually worth it. Bella might kill me, perhaps even hate me for it, but I'm willing to take that risk if I can help mend things for you all in the end."_

_Renee and I both walked Alice out to her car, hugging her tightly before she drove off back towards Seattle. Her car wasn't even out of sight before Renee was running back towards the house._

"_Where are you going?" I called after her._

"_I'm going to call my daughter. She needs me."_

_I followed her into the house and found her already sitting on the couch with the phone up to her ear. I stood silently watching, until her eyes finally flashed up to mine and she whispered, "It's her answering machine."_

_A few seconds later she began speaking into the phone._

"_Hi, Baby, it's Mommy."_

"_And Daddy," I called out._

_Renee smiled at me before continuing. "I'm just calling because we have been thinking about you so much and we are really sorry for everything that has happened. Baby…this has dragged out for too long, and we are so stupid for everything we have done up until now that has caused you heartache and pain, and if we could go back in time and do it over…we would in a heartbeat. We really want to be there for you now. You have a new baby, and we just want to be there to help you through whatever you might be going through now."_

_I knew Renee was being vague about knowing about her problems with James because she didn't want to get Alice in trouble._

"_I know you are mad at us," she continued, "and you have every right to be…but please, Bella, just give us a chance to prove ourselves to you. There is nothing we won't do for you, and again…we are so sorry for everything, Bella. I love you," she said softly, as tears slipped down her face, before hanging up the phone._

_When she set the phone down on the coffee table she was quiet for a moment and then looked up at me. "Now what?" she asked._

"_Now we wait. We respect her enough to allow her to call the next shot. But I know our baby girl. She'll call back," I said as I sat down next to my wife and pulled her into my arms. She folded herself into me and let out a deep sigh. And there, together on the couch, we did what only we could…we waited._

And waited we did. Almost three years after that phone call was made, we were still waiting for a response. Bella never called back, and it nearly killed my wife…and me if I was being completely honest. I didn't know what else to do, but I had promised Alice we would try and do what we could for her, so despite her not wanting to talk to us, I started sending her whatever money I could scrape together to help with legal costs and baby stuff.

I took some satisfaction in knowing that I could help her in at least that way, so you could imagine how crushed I felt the day I came home and found that Bella had returned the money I had sent her, with a note saying that she had needed us, not our money. I guess our phone call to her had come too late, and she really didn't want anything to do with us now.

But no matter how much she was done with us, I was not done with her, which was what led me to where I was now…sitting in my truck, outside of her job, just waiting to catch a glimpse of her. If this was all I would be allowed of her for the rest of my life…then I would take it. It was better than nothing.

It was almost six o'clock, and the parking lot at the daycare had cleared out, all but Bella's car. Finally I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes and when I looked over I saw Bella, my beautiful granddaughter, Elyse, and another little blonde haired girl walking out of the building. I assumed that was one of Elyse's friends.

I watched with intense emotion as I saw them cross the parking lot towards the car. Bella seemed so grown up. She was no longer the teenager I remembered vividly. I had seen her on several occasions throughout the years, but each time it was like seeing a slideshow of her becoming a beautiful, mature, young woman. This was not just my little girl anymore, this was someone's mother, and the thought caught in my throat as I felt myself tear up again.

She loaded the girls into the car, before walking around to get into the driver's seat. I prepared myself to say my silent goodbyes to her before she drove off, but when her car didn't start up immediately, I craned my neck to see if she was okay. I could barely make her out through the windshield, and for the fact that evening was settling down so it was dark out, but she looked to be frustrated.

She finally got out of the car again and walked to the front of the vehicle and opened the hood, staring down at the engine with a lost look on her face.

_Was she having car trouble? Oh Bells…why didn't you keep my money? The least I could do is help you get a reliable vehicle._

She looked around the dark parking lot, even passing her sights over where I was, before she slammed the hood down and quickly got back into her car. I didn't like the idea that she was obviously stuck, it was getting dark out, and she had two little kids in the backseat. This wasn't a bad area, but it was still a city, so it wasn't a safe position for her to be in. I was lucky to be there in case anything was to happen, but what if I hadn't been?

I sat there watching for several minutes, trying to decide what I should do. I finally said 'fuck it' and started to open my door to get out and go help her. Damn it if she didn't like it, I wasn't going to let her sit there alone any longer, but before I even got my door all the way opened, a car sped into the parking lot, pulling in right beside her.

I quietly closed my door again and looked back towards Bella's car. I saw a tall guy with dirty blonde hair get out of the other car. He walked towards the hood of Bella's car as she got out and met him at the front. They both stood looking at the engine, talking to each other, before they shut it and started to get the girls out of the car and move them, and their car seats, into the guy's.

_Was this Bella's boyfriend?_ I didn't recognize him, but I guessed he was. Maybe that other little girl was his daughter. I obviously didn't recognize him, or have any clue as to what his name was, but I was pretty good at reading people's body language, and he seemed like a decent guy. Anyone who would rush over to help her out in this type of a situation was okay in my book, but the thought that she had this whole other life that my wife and I were not privy to, really hurt. But I guess as the saying goes…you make your own bed, now you have to lie in it.

I was brought out of my introspective thoughts when I saw the lights of the guy's car go on, and his engine rev up, and then I watched with a heavy heart as the part of my heart and soul that walked around this earth on two legs, drove away.

"Bye, Baby," I whispered, as the car pulled out of the parking lot.

**oOOo**

I made the three hour drive back to Forks, away from my daughter and grandchild, but towards my wife, and arrived home at about ten o'clock.

The front door wasn't even closed yet before Renee appeared at the top of the stairs, a sight to be seen even after all these years, in her nightgown, looking at me with anxious eyes.

"Did you see her," she whispered.

I smiled sadly at her and nodded my head. "Yes, I saw the both of them," I told her.

"How does she look? Does she seem well? Does she seem happy?" she asked as her voice cracked and the inevitable tears started to fall.

I made my way up the stairs and took her hand, leading her into our bedroom, where I sat on the bed and pulled her into my lap. "She looks radiant…they both do."

She sniffled and nuzzled her face into my neck as I held her close to me, rocking her and comforting her in the only way I knew how.

"Oh, Charlie, I miss her so much," she said softly.

"I know," was all I could say. _I do too._ But I didn't say the words out loud. I knew she knew it, but I had to be strong for her…always…so I allowed her to fall apart when she needed to, while I held it in and got her through it.

"What else? I want to know everything," she said as she pulled back so she could see my face.

"Well…there isn't much to tell since I didn't talk to her, but I saw her walking out of work with Elyse and another little girl. Then she seemed to have car trouble, and I was about to get out of the car and go help her, when a young man pulled into the lot and picked her and the girls up."

"A young man?" she asked. "Was it her new boyfriend?"

"I wasn't aware that she had a new boyfriend, but I guess so."

Renee climbed off my lap and walked across the room to her dresser. After opening the top drawer she pulled out a picture and then walked back across the room to me.

"Alice sent this with a letter. I just got it yesterday. It was from some Christmas party that they went to a few months ago; she said Bella was there with her new boyfriend, who is the brother of Alice's boyfriend. Apparently Rosalie is dating their other brother, as well."

I took the picture from her and looked down at it. It was a photo that looked to be taken at some type of party. All the girls…Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and a woman who looked to be about Renee and I's age…were seated at a table, while four guys stood behind each of their chairs. I looked at the guy standing behind Bella and knew that was definitely not the guy from the parking lot tonight, but when I scanned the rest of the picture I realized that the blonde haired guy was standing behind Alice.

I pointed to him. "This is the one who picked Bella up tonight."

Renee took the photo from me and flipped it over, reading something that was written on the back. "That would be Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. The one standing behind Rosalie is Emmett, the older couple is the boys' parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and…the boy behind Bella….the one who Alice says she is dating…his name is Edward."

"I wouldn't exactly call him a boy," I said to my wife.

She sighed and smiled sadly as she stared at the photo in her hands. "No, I suppose not, and she is no girl…she is a young woman…she's all grown up. God, Charlie, she's beautiful!"

I reached out to her and pulled her back down onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her, and breathing in the scent of her hair as I nuzzled my face in her neck…it was still one of the few things in life that could put me at ease after all these years.

"Alice says that Edward has a daughter too, perhaps that is the other little girl you saw with Bella and Elyse tonight?"

"Could be," I told her, "she looked kind of like this Edward guy in the photo, except she has blonde hair."

"Well…that is wonderful that they found each other then. They both seem to have a lot in common," Renee said softly.

"Come on, Sweetheart, it's been a long day, let's go to bed."

I felt, rather than saw, her nod her head in agreement, before she stood up and walked back to her dresser to put the picture safely away. I stripped out of my clothes and slipped into bed next to my wife, pulling her close to me. She rested her head on my chest and we were quiet for several minutes before she spoke again.

"Charlie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think this Edward guy is good to her?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "I can't be sure, but she looked happy, Renee."

"Alice wrote in the letter that Edward is a really good guy and that he and Bella are very much in love," she said.

"Well…that's all that matters then, right?"

"Right, and…maybe he will even be the force and influence in her life to help her find her way back to us," she said, but it came out as more of a question. She wanted to hold out hope, she wanted me to reassure her that one day we would get through this and all be a family again, and I couldn't crush that dream for her by telling her that I just didn't know if that would ever happen.

So with a silent prayer to God, and a kiss to the top of Renee's head, I said the only thing that I could to her.

"I hope so, Renee. With everything that I hold dear in life…I hope so."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who donated towards this really important cause. We hope to have the next regular chapter posted this week, so stay tuned...**

**Pauline & Holly**


End file.
